Precious Gifts
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This story is the third in a series, it follows Mama Mac, and We'll Get Through This Together. It tells how AJ manages to raise his grandson/son while falling in love with the new doctor in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Precious Gifts

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other

FEEDBACK: Always welcome.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is the third in a series, it follows Mama Mac, and We'll Get Through This Together.

CREDITS: A special thanks to my beta readers Qupeydoll and unicorn682006.

Chapter 1

AJ Chegwidden sat in the pediatrician's waiting room, nearly dozing off over the baby he was holding. He couldn't remember ever being this tired in his life. It had been just a little over a week ago that he had returned from Italy with Robby and for those nine days he hadn't gotten more than four hours of sleep at a time. With his grief over the loss of Francesca, and Robby waking up every few hours needing to be fed, AJ had obtained very little sleep. At this point all he knew was that he would give just about anything he owned for a full night's sleep.

It wasn't until the nurse called his name for the third time that he jolted out of his semi-dozing state to respond. The lack of sleep plus the fact that he still wasn't used to being Mr. Chegwidden instead of all the years of being 'Admiral' also led to his slow response. As he picked up the baby carrier at his feet with his free hand, he thought that if he'd been in Nam still, he would have been dead! With a shake of his head he apologized to the nurse for wasting her time.

She smiled understandingly at the clearly exhausted man. She was used to seeing that glazed half-there look on the faces of new mothers not on middle aged men. She wondered what his story was as she led the way back to an exam room.

After weighing and measuring the baby he had brought in, the nurse looked at the medical records AJ had given her from Robby's doctor in Italy. "So this little guy is already a world traveler, being born in Italy and all," she said with a grin.

AJ could only nod wearily as she left them alone to wait for the doctor. Since the baby had awakened when the nurse weighed and measured him, AJ pulled out his pacifier in the hopes that he wouldn't start demanding a bottle. AJ couldn't even get a twenty minute nap while they waited for the doctor, because Robby always wanted his full and undivided attention whenever he was awake.

A short knock on the door announced the doctor's arrival. The attractive woman with chestnut brown hair and blue eyes approached him with her hand out. "Hello Mr. Chegwidden. I'm Dr. Kent, and I take it this little guy is Robert?"

"Yes," AJ replied, shaking her hand. "But everyone calls him Robby."

"Well if you will put Robby up on the exam table and undress him down to his diaper, I'll take a quick look at the file the nurse said you brought in." He did as she asked and was almost ready when the doctor said, "It's nice to see a father taking the time to bring the baby in. Is your wife back at work already?"

"I'm not married doctor."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming. These days many people have children without the legalities. Your girlfriend then?"

"Nor do I have a girlfriend," AJ answered briefly.

"I see. Well adoption is a fine thing for same-sex partners too!" she smiled brightly at him, as she began to examine Robby.

"Same-sex…I am NOT gay doctor! And Robby is not adopted, he is my son. His mother died in childbirth!"

The woman went a bit pale at this news and she quickly began to apologize. "I am so sorry for your loss! It must have been devastating for you to loose your wife that way."

"She wasn't my wife, Dr. Kent. Robby's mother was my daughter."

"Step-daughter?"

"No, Francesca was my natural daughter. Why?"

"Well you said you were Robby's father…"

"I'm sorry! I guess my lack of sleep is causing me to be very slow on the uptake. There was nothing physical going on between my daughter and me. In fact, until her mother, my ex-wife of some thirty years, called to tell me that our daughter had died, I hadn't even been aware that she was pregnant."

"How awful to get a call like that."

"It was, even if it was two weeks after her death."

"Your ex-wife waited that long to call you?!" the doctor gasped.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No, she had been trying to reach me. I was in Iraq on a rescue mission when it happened. She couldn't' reach me until I returned home."

"You're in the military?"

"I was in the Navy, but I retired so I would be able to care for Robby full time."

"How did you come to gain custody of your grandchild?"

"Francesca had listed me as his 'father'. We came to believe that it was to make it easier for me to return with him to the States. From what we could find out, his natural father was dead. Francesca was raised solely by her mother. I can only guess what her childhood was like, that she preferred to have me raise her son, rather than her mother."

"So you lost your daughter and became a parent to unexpected infant in the last two weeks? It's no wonder it looks like you haven't slept in weeks!"

"Actually, the lack of sleep has only been since returning to the US nine days ago."

"Nonetheless, you need sleep, we all do, but you also need time to grieve. My guess is that you've been so busy with Robby that you haven't taken the time to do that."

"I'm not one to wallow, doctor," he insisted firmly.

"We all need to 'wallow' from time to time, Mr. Chegwidden. Besides who has more right than someone who just experienced a loss like you have! On a side note, Robby checks out just fine, but I am going to give you a prescription. You are to find a way to get at least one full night of sleep a week, whether you have a babysitter come in to care for Robby overnight, or you leave him with a friend. Doctor's orders! On top of that, I want you to find time to do something for you twice a week, even if only for an hour or two at a time. What do you enjoy?"

"I like to run," he offered.

"Good, do that alone if you can, or if not, they have wonderful equipment for athletes these days. You could get a snuggly made for runners and take Robby along with you that is if you can't find a sitter. However, I also want you to find some 'alone' time so you can properly mourn the loss of your daughter. I am also going to prescribe you a calming tea I want you to drink before bed. If that doesn't help, I will have to prescribe you a mild sleeping pill. But I do want you to cut any caffeine intake you have by half. If you are a coffee drinker, switch to decaf."

At the face he made, she frowned and asked, "Do you want to start sleeping again or not!?"

"All right doctor, I'll give it a try," he reluctantly agreed knowing that for Robby's sake he really did need to be well rested to give him the best care possible.

Dr. Kent smiled at him. She knew his type of personality and that when it came right down to it she would be lucky if he did even half of the things she had suggested. She also knew that she was Robby's doctor and not his, so even if she did offer opinions to help the parents of her patients, they had their own doctors and weren't bound to listen to her even if it would ultimately be better for their child.

AJ dressed Robby as the doctor wrote out the prescription. He thanked her again and headed home.

The doctor had been right on a few of the things she had mentioned to him that morning. He hadn't had the time to mourn Francesca's death. Other than that crying spell he had indulged himself in the night he'd returned to McLean with Robby, he had been too busy with the baby to do much else.

Along the same line, he hadn't taken any time for himself either. He did love to run and was missing it rather badly. Running five to ten miles two to three times a week had been his habit whenever possible since he'd joined the Navy when he was eighteen. He had gotten some physical exercise with all the horseback riding he had done in Iraq while searching for Mac and Gunny, but since returning to the States, learning about Francesca, his hurried trip to Italy, and returning home with a two and half week old infant, he hadn't done anything more strenuous than change diapers and laundry. Even Dammit had only been let out in the yard to do her business and run around before reluctantly coming back in.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So, on his way home from the doctor's office AJ made two stops. The first was at a sporting goods store to get the device that the doctor had recommended to allow him to take Robby running with him. The second was at his local grocery store. AJ was a coffee drinker. He didn't know many military people that weren't. Personally he went through about two pots a day and as much as he hated any of the decaf coffee he'd ever tried, he still wanted to do what was best for Robby. So he purchased the smallest size of several different brands hoping to find one he could tolerate. His thought was that he would make his second pot of the day the decaf one.

There were however a couple of the doctor's suggestions that he didn't plan to follow. First, he couldn't abide tea, so that was forgotten almost as soon as she'd said it. The other idea of finding someone to keep Robby one night a week was out of the question! He didn't want to impose on people he knew in that way. Just the thought of being parted from this tiny scrap of humanity, that had wrapped him around his chubby pink fingers, was almost physically painful. Robby was the only part of his beloved daughter that he had left and he wasn't ready to be parted from him even for a short time yet.

When he got home there was a message from Harriett Roberts on his machine. He waited until Robby was fed, changed, and in bed for a nap before placing a TV dinner in the microwave for his own lunch and then returned her call while it was warming up. "Hello Harriett, you called?"

"Yes, I knew you saw Daria this morning and was just wondering how it went?"

"Daria?"

"Oh, sorry, we've seen her so much that these days we're on a first name basis. I was talking about Doctor Kent. How did you like her?"

"She seemed likeable enough, and was good with Robby, although she had a few outlandish suggestions for me!"

"Oh?" Harriett questioned with glee. This sounded even more promising than she could have hoped, for a first meeting.

"Yes, she wants me to switch to decaf coffee, drink calming tea, and find a sitter for Robby one night a week!" AJ protested.

"Oh…" she pouted, that wasn't what she had hoped for at all. But being Harriett, she rallied quickly and added, "She is usually right on things like that, and you know that I would be happy to watch Robby for you, whenever you need, Admiral."

"It's AJ now, Harriett, and yes, I do know that. However, right now, I just can't have him away from me for any length of time. But I did plan on giving the decaf a try. My bed and I have become strangers."

"All right Adm…AJ, but please let me know if there is ever anything I can do to help!"

"Harriett, the job you and Bud did on the nursery was more than I ever could've hoped for. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for doing that and putting the picture of Francesca in there was a very sweet touch."

"I knew you would want Robby to know all about his mother as he grew up Sir…I mean AJ. It just seemed the right thing to do."

"It was Harriett! Thank you again."

Four days later AJ had found one of the decaf brands that he could live with and had been running with Robby in his new harness twice. The baby seemed to enjoy the runs just as much as AJ and Dammit did. Things finally seemed to be going a bit better.

That was until the fifth day. Robby had been fussy all morning and after making sure that he wasn't in need of a diaper change, or bottle, AJ consulted the baby help book he'd bought. He ruled out teething since Robby was only five weeks old, but couldn't come up with anything else that could be wrong.

Robby started crying late in the afternoon and no amount of holding, feeding, cuddling, changing, or bribing seemed to be the ticket to get him to stop. Walking the floor with the crying infant all night, AJ was about to pull out what little hair he had left by the time the sun came up. He paced the house for a while until he knew Harriett would be up before placing a call for help. The mighty ex-SEAL had met his match in a baby that weighed less than ten pounds!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Trying to explain the problem over the screams of the baby he was holding, AJ prayed that Harriett's motherly wisdom would have a magical cure for what ever was wrong with Robby. She asked him several questions that he answered the best he could, but the last one required undressing him enough to determine if his tiny tummy was distended. Sadly reporting that it was, Harriett told him it sounded like colic.

AJ remembered coming home from a mission to find a strange woman in the base house he and Marcella were living in with three month old Francesca. The woman said she was their next door neighbor and she had been helping with Francesca. The baby had a bad case of colic which had Marcella at her wits end. She had begged Carol Ringer to help her. Carol had been glad to do so until she found out that Marcella's idea of 'help' meant 'take over'. AJ questioned Carol as to where his wife was and had been told she'd retired to her room with the sleeping pills her doctor had given her. Carol also reported that after two weeks Francesca finally seemed to be improving. He also remembered that the next week had been a nightmare of no sleep and walking the floor with his daughter while his wife remained in a drug induced sleep.

His heart sank when he heard Harriett's words. AJ wondered if he would be able to handle it if that's what was what was wrong with Robby. If that following week had been 'improving' for Francesca he dreaded what was still to come with Robby! Two to three more weeks of the same crying Robby had been doing for the last twelve hours was more than he was sure he could take. He put the baby down, which made Robby scream louder, as he frantically wrote down the suggestions Harriett had for him. Ending the call, he looked at the crying baby and felt like doing the same thing.

Three days later AJ was passed the point of wanting to cry, and was nearing a complete break down. None of the solutions Harriett, or the ones Mac offered when she called to check on how he was doing, had seemed to be of any long term help. They would work for a short time, but before long Robby would be right back to inconsolable crying. Neither he nor Robby had slept for more than a few minutes at a time in the last three and a half days, and AJ was getting desperate.

On the fourth day, when he called Dr. Kent's office and the nurse heard how frantic he sounded she told him to come right in. Knowing that he was in no condition to drive after all that time with no sleep, AJ called a cab.

The driver had gone only a few blocks with the screaming infant in the backseat before his gaze met AJ's in the rearview mirror then asked, "Does it do that all the time?"

"He does lately because he has colic."

"Can't you make him stop?"

"We're going to the doctor in the hopes of doing that now."

"I don't envy you man! Just glad mine are all grown!"

AJ could only sigh wearily as the cab approached the doctor's office. He also sent up a prayer that the doctor wouldn't keep him waiting long to get in to see her.

The cab pulled up right at the door and AJ was sure that if he could have, the driver would have pushed him and the baby out of the vehicle without giving it a second thought. To tell the truth, AJ wouldn't have blamed him one bit.

The receptionist recognized a child in distress and called back to the nurse who came out immediately to take AJ and Robby back to an exam room.

Figuring that the doctor would once again ask him to undress the baby, AJ left him that way after changing his diaper, but kept his blanket wrapped around him so he wouldn't get chilled until she arrived.

Daria Kent could hear the baby's cries from two exam rooms away. She could tell two things from them, one, that young Robby Chegwidden was hurting and two, that he was physically exhausted from crying so hard and long. Checking in at the nurses' station, she talked to Peggy the nurse that had shown the Chegwidden's in. After hearing her report Daria picked up several things from the supply cart and went to see her patient.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as she entered the room Dr. Kent knew that AJ Chegwidden needed relief as much as the baby in his arms did. "Will you unwrap him and put him on the table please Mister Chegwidden?"

"He doesn't like to be put down. He wants to be held all the time," AJ replied.

"I know, he's under stress and you are the constant in his life. I promise it won't be long and you can hold him again soon."

Nodding, AJ did as she asked and watched as Robby's cries became more desperate. It seemed that Dr. Kent barely looked at him before she reached for the blanket AJ was holding. "You can dress him now," she said, as she picked up a green plastic squirt bottle and aimed it at the blanket.

The squirt she gave the blanket caused AJ's brow to furrow, he asked, "What is that? It smells like pickles!"

"You're very observant Mister Chegwidden. It is dill. The aroma has been known to give some relief from colic…"

"Some?! Is that all you can offer?!" he demanded.

"There is no known 'cure' for colic. All we can do is relieve the symptoms. This spray is for when you are away from home with Robby. At night I want you to use one drop from this bottle, it's Dill Essential Oil. Mix it in one cup of water and put it in one of those potpourri burners. That way it can scent his room all night. You can also add one drop to his formula. Since I can tell you still aren't sleeping, I'm including some samples of the tea I recommended the last time you were in. If that doesn't work, I want you to fill this prescription for some mild sleeping pills. I promise you that they will not put you so far out that you won't be able to respond to Robby if he needs you, but they will allow you to make the most of any sleep you are able to get."

"Is that all doctor? Surely there has to be something else I can do for him!"

"There is, I was coming to that. Robby has already been through a lot for someone his age. Losing his mother and the change of countries can cause more stress then you would imagine in a baby. Added to that, he can sense the sadness you are feeling even if he doesn't know the reason for it. Before bottle feeding became the 'in' thing to do, babies got skin to skin contact with their mothers when they nursed. They just don't get that from bottle feeding…"

"Just how do you suggest I fix that problem doctor?" AJ interrupted skeptically.

"Ideally, doing this several times a day would be best, but if you can at least do it once a day it would help a great deal. Strip Robby down to his diaper and remove your shirt, lay back in a recliner, on the couch, or in bed, then place Robby on your chest. Cover both of you with a blanket or quilt to stay warm, but the key is the skin to skin contact. I think you'll be amazed at how much it helps."

"I promise to do everything you've mentioned doctor! Thank you! I really was at my wits end."

"Mr. Chegwidden, caring for a newborn is difficult for two parents. You are facing that task alone on top of grieving for your daughter. I know you love Robby. I can see it and hear it in everything you do and say, but if you don't manage to take some time for yourself it will be just as detrimental to him as if you stopped feeding him! Please, believe me on this!"

"All right doctor. I will get a sitter for him as soon as this colic is gone," AJ promised.

"No! I want you to do it in the next day or two. I know that Harriett Roberts recommended me to you and I know that she would be more than willing to keep Robby even if only for a couple of hours. Call her Mr. Chegwidden, or I will!" Dr. Kent threatened.

"You wouldn't sic Harriett on a poor sleep-deprived man would you?" he asked trying to look pathetic.

"Only if you don't call her yourself!" she retorted with a knowing smirk. "Now take Robby home and both of you get naked and take a nap!"

AJ smiled for the first time in four days and told her, "Usually when a woman tells me to get naked and go to bed, I'm on a first name basis with her!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"And if I didn't know how sleep deprived you are, I would think you were flirting with me," Dr. Kent replied with a chuckle.

AJ looked startled for a moment as he realized that was exactly what he had been doing. Trying to bluff it out, he answered, "Even if I had been, I bet your response would have been that you don't date your patients."

She smiled at him and said, "It would hardly be appropriate. All of my patients are children."

"Well, I meant their parents…or rather fathers…damn, I'm making a mess of this, aren't I?"

Again her smile appeared and she told him, "I'll tell you what, I'll give you my card with my home number on it and when Robby is over this colic and you have gotten some real sleep, if you really were trying to ask me out, you can call me. If that wasn't the case, then we can forget this conversation ever happened."

AJ pocketed the card and said, "Thank you." Then he gathered up Robby's things in preparation to leaving.

Daria was surprised to feel a tug of regret that the implication was he wanted to forget what had been said. She found that she like the care and devotion that this man was showering on his grandchild. So many men wouldn't have welcomed that kind of commitment at his stage in life.

Her husband of six years had divorced her after several years of trying for a child without success. When they had been tested to discover what the problem might be, it was found that Daria was barren. Her husband had wanted natural children to carry on his family line and had petitioned the Catholic Church for an annulment on the grounds that she couldn't give him those children. Devastated and single again at twenty-eight, she had devoted herself to finishing her medical training. Knowing she would never have children of her own, she chose pediatrics as her field so she would have as much contact with them as possible.

Now twelve years later, she had a thriving practice that had left very little time for a social life. She had taken stock of her choices three months ago when she turned forty and wondered if she was missing out on things that she would regret passing by later in life. That was why she had been pleased when she thought Mr. Chegwidden was about to ask her out and disappointed when he had backed down so quickly. Maybe she had been out of the swing of things too long, if she couldn't even tell if a man was really flirting with her or not. All she could do now was hope that when he had gotten some sleep he wouldn't remember the fool she'd made of herself!

AJ arrived home determined to follow Dr. Kent's instructions to the letter. After her talk about the stress Robby had been under, he blamed himself for this bout of colic the baby was suffering from. Maybe if he had listened to what the doctor had said before about getting a sitter so he could have time for himself, and get some sleep, Robby wouldn't have developed colic!

With a loving, if resigned look, at the still crying baby, AJ threw the three quarters full can of 'regular' coffee in the trash and brewed a cup of the tea the doctor had given him. He fed Robby as he drank his tea and then headed into the living room. AJ stripped himself and the baby as Dr. Kent had instructed, then taking an afghan off the back of the couch, he settled them both down in his recliner for a nap.

He woke to the sound of Robby's cry and got up to get him another bottle. That was when he noticed it was dark outside! Checking the clock on the microwave, he couldn't believe that the two of them had slept for nearly nine hours! No wonder both of them were hungry!

As he prepared to feed both of them, AJ told Robby what a wonderful doctor he had! Then he remembered his almost incoherent flirting just before he left the office and wondered just how badly she must think of him. But she had said to call her if he meant it! Reaching into his pants pocket to search for her card to make sure he hadn't imagined it all, he located it and pulled it out with a smile. Maybe he would give her a call in a few days if things had returned to normal by then.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After feeding, changing, and placing Robby in his crib AJ set up the room scenter. He returned to the kitchen to make dinner for himself and after eating checked the time. Assured that it wasn't too late to place a phone call, he dialed the Roberts' number. Bud answered the phone and they spent several minutes catching up with each other before AJ asked to speak to Harriett.

"Hello Adm…AJ, how are you and Robby dealing with the colic situation?" she asked when she came on the line.

He couldn't help but smile that these two he considered like family were still having a hard time to adjusting to his civilian state. "Better after seeing Dr. Kent today Harriett. She gave me some things that smelled like dill and told me Robby needs more skin to skin contact."

"Dill! Oh Sir! I'm so sorry that I forgot about that! It was something that she prescribed for baby AJ. I guess it was just so long ago that I'd forgotten, none of the others had colic. Can you ever forgive me?" it sounded like she was very near tears when she finished speaking.

"Harriett, you have done nothing to be forgiven for! No one can be expected to remember everything."

"Still, Sir, I'm so very sorry I didn't think of it sooner to help little Robby!"

"The only thing I'm upset about is that you keep calling me Sir! However, there was one other thing Dr. Kent prescribed that I was hoping you might be able to help me with…"

"Anything at all Si…AJ!"

"Didn't I teach you at JAG never to volunteer for something you don't know the details of?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You have also been insisting that I forget you were our CO!" she teased back.

"You have me there!"

"What can I help you with AJ?"

"Dr. Kent wants me to take some time for myself and there just aren't many people I would trust with Robby. You and Mac are actually the only ones that come to mind."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence S…AJ. I'd be glad to watch Robby for you any time you'd like."

"Thank you Harriett. I was wondering if tomorrow afternoon for a few hours would fit into your schedule?"

"Of course! What time would you like to drop him off?"

"I was thinking right after lunch, that way I could run a few errands and still pick him up before little AJ gets home from school."

"Why don't you take some extra time and return for him about 1800? That way you could have dinner with us before leaving! It's been quite some time since we've done that," she suggested eagerly.

"That does sound nice. If you're sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all! I'd love it. So is that the plan then?"

"Yes, that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow around 1300."

"Wonderful! You two have a good night."

"Thank you Harriett, I'm sure we will."

During the rest of Robby's nap, AJ managed to get two loads of laundry done, as well as make a comprehensive grocery list of all that needed restocking in the house. When Robby woke he was actually in a good enough mood for some fun. AJ played with him, read to him, and the two of them even enjoyed 'bath time' together.

AJ prepared both of them for bed and just like Harriett had wished for them, they both had a good night's sleep. Robby hadn't woken up once to demand a bottle. It seemed that both of them were finally catching up on some well needed sleep. After the baby's morning feeding AJ strapped him into his harness and letting Dammit out, they all went for a run. All of them were feeling much better by the time they returned to the house. Eating his own breakfast while Robby laid on a blanket on the floor playing with his toes, AJ decided that another round of Dr. Kent's skin to skin contact time was called for.

As Robby sucked on his fist lying on AJ's chest, his adopted father told him about his mother. Even though AJ's tears flowed and Robby fell asleep in the middle of the story, it was a healing time for both of them.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had lunch and then headed off to the Roberts' house. AJ was sure he had packed more than Robby would need for the afternoon when he had trouble getting the diaper bag closed. Harriett made sure to tease him about it when he delivered Robby and the bag into her capable hands a short time later. She sent him off to do his errands still giggling at him.

AJ was amazed at how free he felt that afternoon. It wasn't because there was any part of him that didn't love Robby as if he were his own, but it was the first time since taking custody of the baby in Italy that he'd had a moment to himself. He couldn't believe how liberated he felt! It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulder, instead of eight pounds being taken out of his arms. AJ wondered if this was why Dr. Kent had prescribed the time alone.

It wasn't as if he didn't think about Robby almost the entire time. He bought formula, wipes, powder, and diapers for him at the grocery store. He saw a cute stuffed bear in the toy store window that he knew Robby would love. While he was in the mall to buy a new pair of running shoes he found himself drawn to the baby shoe aisle as he thought about Robby taking his first steps. Unfortunately, though, that led to thoughts of Francesca, who wouldn't be there to see all of her son's firsts.

As he wandered in the mall, he saw something in the window of the Hallmark store that drew him in. Asking the clerk for a closer look at what caught his eye, AJ purchased it without hesitation. It was a ceramic picture frame with a guardian angel watching over a child. He planned to put the picture of Francesca that Harriett had moved into the nursery, in it.

Looking at his watch a while later, he was amazed at how the time had flown. He would have to hurry not to be late for the dinner time Harriett had set. Even though the afternoon alone had been liberating, he was eager to get back to Robby. He found he'd missed the baby and was returning to him with a much lighter heart. Eager to be with his child again. Maybe this then was the gift of time that Dr. Kent had meant him to have!

Dinner with Harriett and her family was a pleasant change from all the meals he'd eaten alone lately, well alright not completely alone, but admittedly Robby wasn't much of a conversationalist, yet. Bud caught him up on all the news at work, and remarked how ironic it was that now they had a Marine JAG, that Mac had resigned her commission to be a stay at home mom to her three children. However, in a surprising turn of events, newly promoted Master Sergeant Victor Galindez had returned to JAG as the new office manager. He had decided that a safer billet was called for now that he was a family man. Galindez and General Creswell seemed to get on very well.

Tiner had gone off to law school and Petty Officer Jennifer Coates had taken over his position. Harm was acting Chief of Staff, but had just been offered his choice of two plum duty assignments. There was an office pool as to whether he would choose London or San Diego, and that would leave Sturgis Turner in line for Chief of Staff.

Harriett then took her turn catching him up on news. Mac had retained full custody of her and Clay's twins after agreeing that they would carry his last name. Shami, the five year old she and Victor had adopted in Iraq, was doing well and getting ready to attend school in the fall. Of her own four, Harriett reported that Little AJ loved school, while Jimmy was not really sure that pre-school was for him, even though he was only attending three days a week. The twins, Margaret and Mackenzie, were walking well now and into everything. She told AJ that they'd loved having a 'baby' in the house that day.

AJ smiled at that and asked if she and Bud were planning on having any more children. Both of them were quick to answer that four was their limit!

When dinner was over and AJ was informed that he wasn't allowed to help with the cleanup, he gathered Robby and his things up and headed home. Harriett had insisted that she would be glad to watch Robby any time he needed. AJ promised he would call her to do so one day next week.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daria Kent had a secret. Actually it wasn't just a secret, it was a secret life, and like the best kept secrets only a very few select people knew this secret. They weren't friends, because she had none, there were acquaintances of course, but no one she would trust with something of this magnitude. They were also not family because they were all gone as well. Her parents had both been only children and for over two decades had believed they would also only have one child. Daria's sister Donna had been twenty five when her mother at the age of fifty-seven had given birth to a second daughter. Their father had been sixty-six at the time. He passed away quietly in his sleep only two years later. Their mother lost her fight with liver cancer just a year after that. Donna at the age of twenty eight had taken over the upbringing of her three year old sister.

Both Donald and Dora Kent had come from wealthy families, the kind of wealth that went back several generations. Now Donna, with a team of lawyers and a very trusted accountant, was in charge of the families' millions. Donna traveled the world keeping tabs on their investments and Daria traveled with her. Everywhere they went it was assumed that they were mother and daughter rather than sisters, and Donna being a private individual, never corrected the idea. When Daria became old enough for school a tutor was hired to see to her education so the globetrotting could continue.

By age twenty-one, Daria had had enough of travel and wanted to stay in one place for a while. She enrolled in medical school without her sister's knowledge and then informed her sister that she wanted to live on campus. Seeing her sister's determination Donna agreed and Daria became independent for the first time in her life. She would remain silent when other students talked of the tens of thousands of dollars in debt they were to finance their educations. Daria's tuition had been paid in full by her sister without a blink of an eye.

During her first year of school Daria met and fell in love with Todd Franks. They were married in the summer of that year. The Kent family lawyers had insisted on a pre-nup agreement. Because Daria had lived as normally as any other med student Todd had no reason to suspect her family was wealthy beyond reason. Being Catholic and not believing in divorce, Todd saw no reason not to sign the papers. He and Daria started trying to have a family right away. They were married seven years before discovering that Daria couldn't have children and it almost made her head spin how fast he had their marriage annulled. Todd never did learn of her family wealth.

Donna's secretary had been the first to notice the signs of forgetfulness and confusion. However, it wasn't until Donna would go to the airport and forget where she was going or get somewhere and not remember how to get home that they persuaded her to have a complete check up. After several exhausting rounds of testing her doctors confirmed Alzheimer's disease and that ended Donna's traveling. The family house that was usually only opened one or two weeks a year now became her permanent residence. Daria gave up her condo to move home and care for her sister. Donna hated the confinement and in her few lucid moments protested that she didn't want to live that way.

Daria tried to patiently explain that travel was no longer an option. Her sister's only choices were to be at home with round the clock care or to be put into a private upscale convalescent home. For nearly a week after that conversation Donna would stand at the windows just watching the traffic go by the front of the house. It seemed like she was wishing herself anywhere but there.

Then, just over two years ago, she had asked her attendant for a cup of tea and when the woman left the room to prepare it Donna had let herself out the front door. She headed right for the street. Daria had just pulled her car into the driveway as her sister reached the curb. She hurried out of the car intending to run to her sister to find out why she was outside.

Calling out her sister's name, Donna turned at the sound of Daria's voice. She raised her hand to wave and smiled at her sister. Daria could see the intelligence and sweetness that was always there during Donna's lucid moments, but today there was also an overwhelming sadness and something else that Daria later realized was 'good-bye'. Her sister then turned and deliberately stepped off the curb right into the oncoming path of the 5:30 bus. There was no way the driver could stop. Daria screamed and ran to her sister's side, but she was already gone.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When control of the family finances had come into her hands Daria realized there was more money than any one person could need in a lifetime…actually there was more than twenty people could use in that time! She simply couldn't sit on that kind of wealth when she knew there was so much need in the world around her.

Since taking over, she had opened a home for unwed mothers that either helped them place the baby for adoption, or if they wanted to keep their baby, taught them how to care for it as well as assisting them in finding work to support themselves while also providing free daycare. There was also a new homeless shelter and Eldercare (elderly daycare) center in town. All of them were financed completely anonymously.

Her own practice was set up in such a way that no one had an out of pocket expense. Whatever was not covered by their insurance was simply not billed. If the doctors that worked there had to write a prescription and there was an orange sticker on the file, that meant their insurance didn't cover prescriptions, they were instructed to send them to the office pharmacy where there was never a charge. No one at the practice knew Daria as anything other than just another employee, they had no idea that she was 'the boss'.

It was simply amazing what a few good nights sleep and some good healthy exercise could do for a person's outlook. Five days after his last visit to Dr. Kent AJ almost felt like his old self again. Robby had continued to sleep through the night and even though he woke earlier than most people did, AJ was fine with that. Having been in the Navy all of his adult life he was very used to early rising.

Running with a baby strapped to his chest made the five mile runs he usually did three times a week out of the question. Instead he and Robby did two miles every morning that it wasn't raining.

As AJ did laundry and cleaned the house, he thought about the evening ahead. Harriett had agreed to watch Robby while AJ went out to dinner. Being Harriett she had no qualms at all about asking if he was going alone, or in showing her delight when he admitted to having a date with Daria Kent.

Harriett could hardly restrain herself from calling Bud at work to tell him her plan was working, but it was certainly the first thing out of her mouth when her husband got home.

The day before AJ had a bouquet of white violets delivered to Daria at her office because although he had her home phone number he didn't have her address. The card enclosed read: 'I was trying to ask you out in my own sleep-deprived way. I know a doctor's schedule is crazy so would you give me a call when you can talk for a few minutes?' He had signed with is full name to be on the safe side and had asked them to list both his home and cell phone numbers.

The flowers had arrived about 10:30, causing great excitement around the office. Daria had smiled and refused to comment as she carried them in to her office. It wasn't until almost two hours later, during her lunch break, that she was able to place the call.

When the phone rang AJ was in his recliner with Robby laying on his naked chest. He had really come to love these bonding times with the baby. He answered the phone "Chegwidden" still not out of the military habit of decades.

A musical laugh greeted him, "Well, I guess I dialed the correct number then."

"Dr. Kent?" AJ inquired, even though he was sure it was her.

"Yes, but you can call me Daria if your meaning on the card was sincere. Unless of course, you prefer formality and would rather I call you Mr. Chegwidden instead of AJ?"

"AJ is perfectly acceptable Daria. The only reason I included my last name was in case you didn't remember our conversation."

Again the musical laughter rang out, "I wasn't the one lacking sleep AJ. I remember our conversation quite well. Thank you for the flowers, by the way, they are lovely."

"I'm glad that you like them. Are you calling on your lunch break?"

"Yes, this morning was busier than usual so I'm taking a later lunch than normal. However, I didn't want to wait any longer to call. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"No, Robby and I were just sharing some quality time," AJ replied.

"Wonderful! How is Robby doing? Is the colic under control?" Daria asked.

"He is doing very well and the colic is completely gone. He has even started sleeping through the night."

"That is great! Have you tried the skin to skin contact I recommended yet?"

"Yes, that's what we are doing right now."

"Ohhhh, so I'm talking to two shirtless males?" she teased.

"Actually you're only talking to one of us. Robby has yet to say his first word."

"I stand corrected," she chuckled. "It will be a few months yet before he starts that."

"Since I should give you some time to eat before returning to work, I guess I should get to the point. I was hoping that you wouldn't find it out of line if I asked you out to dinner."

"I wouldn't have encouraged you if I hadn't wanted that. I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"My schedule is completely open since my retirement, so I will let you suggest a night that you are free."

"Well, knowing you need to arrange a sitter, how would tomorrow evening be?"

AJ was pleased that Daria wanted to see him that quickly, she could easily have put him off for several days, or even a week, or more. It gave him an unexpectedly warm feeling to know she was as eager to go out with him as he was with her. "Wonderful! I'll check with Harriett Roberts to see if she can watch Robby. Do you like Italian food?"

"I do," she answered.

"Callisto's is a favorite of mine, if that would meet with your approval?"

"I've never been there, but am willing to trust your judgment on Italian cuisine."

"Would nineteen hundred…oh, I'm sorry, I mean seven pm. Would that suit you?"

"Nineteen hundred?"

"Yes, I am still used to giving time in military terms."

"I see," she said, then added, "Seven pm is fine, I'll see you then, AJ…I'll meet you there."

"You would rather I didn't pick you up?" he inquired, puzzled as to her reason, since she obviously trusted him enough to go out with him, why wouldn't she trust him to pick her up?

That was exactly what she was trying to avoid, but was now faced with coming up with a diplomatic reason for it rather than the truth! "I have office hours tomorrow, and thought it would be simpler to leave from here."

Still wondering if there wasn't more to her reason than that, AJ could think of no other alternative but to agree to her arrangement. "I will see you there then, Daria. Have a good day."

"Thank you, AJ. I'm looking forward to our dinner."

He could find nothing amiss in his remembrance of their conversation, but something still nagged at the back of his mind. There was some underlying current in her voice that told him all was not right. AJ packed up Robby and prepared to drop him at the Roberts' home the next day, still going over it in his mind.

They arrived at Callisto's within moments of each other. AJ had spotted her entering the restaurant as he pulled the Escalade into the parking lot. It was clear that she was eager for their date, so the problem couldn't have been an inability to just tell him 'no'. He had timed his arrival to be there when she walked in, but clearly his ten minute window hadn't been enough. 

Walking in, he found her consulting with Gina, Gino Callisto's daughter. He heard Gina tell Daria, "He reserved our best table, Ms. Kent, but he isn't here…"

Stepping into her line of sight AJ was rewarded with a wide smile and her cheerful greeting, "Ah, here he is now! It is good to have you with us again, Admiral AJ!"

"Thank you, Gina. Hello, Daria. I hope I haven't kept you waiting?" he asked politely even though it was clear she had just gotten there.

"Not at all," she agreed with a smile.

As Gina picked up two menus and started to lead them to the table, he inquired, "How are your parents, Gina?"

"As feisty as ever Admiral AJ, they never change! I am sure Papa will be out to see you when he can."

"And how is your family?"

"The children are fine. Timmy and Tommy are all boys! As for Lance, well, he works too many hours…as usual…you know how policemen are. Although, somehow he managed to be at home enough to get me in the family way again!" Gina grinned patting her still flat stomach as AJ and Daria took their seats. "We are hoping for a girl this time!"

"Congratulations!" Daria and AJ said in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. Gina left them alone with a knowing smile she knew when she had been forgotten.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When their laughter had faded to just smiles Daria opened her menu as she asked, "So, what do you recommend?"

"I have never had a bad meal here, but of course I do have my favorites…"

He would have said more but Maria Callisto came up to the table. "AJ! It has been much too long since you have been here to see us! And you have brought a lovely lady with you…this is good!"

AJ introduced Daria to Maria, telling her that she and Gino owned the restaurant. When the introductions were over, Maria asked, "So how is your darling daughter?"

He should have been expecting this question from Maria, but it still shocked him. The hurt was so deep that he couldn't speak for a moment allowing his date stepped in for him.

"You mean his son, don't you?" Daria questioned.

"You have a son as well, AJ?! Why did you not tell us!? We could have married Gina off to him! At least he would be half Italian, not like Lance who has no Italian blood at all!" Maria exclaimed, waving her arm about and grinning happily.

AJ knew she was only teasing in her flamboyant way. Gino and Maria both loved their son-in-law no matter his non-Italian heritage. He hadn't been to the restaurant since his break up with Meredith so no one here knew about Francesca.

Because AJ still hadn't said anything, Daria spoke, "That would have been an interesting wedding since Robby is only two months old."

Bewildered at this information, Maria looked from Daria to AJ then back again. AJ swallowed hard and began to explain. By the time he finished, Maria and Gina had both sat down at the table, each were holding one of his hands and tears were streaming down both their cheeks.

That was how Gino found them when he came out of the kitchen for a visit. He was going to scold his wife and daughter for loafing when he saw their tears. "What is this?! What has made you weep?!" he demanded loudly, attracting the attention of every patron and employee in the place.

Daria had already apologized to Maria and Gina and she started to do so again when Maria told her husband, "AJ has lost his daughter! She has gone to be with the angels!"

"My friend, I am so sorry!" the huge Italian man exclaimed, pulling AJ out of his chair like he weighed no more than a child and clasping him in a bear hug.

"Let him go, Papa! He was about to show us pictures of his bambino!"

"Bambino!? You and this lovely lady already have a bambino?!" Gino boomed. Clearly he had only one volume of conversation…loud!

Maria pulled another chair over to the table and once again the story of how AJ came to be raising Robby was told. This time he did manage to get the pictures out and pass them around before one of the assistant cooks came out of the kitchen to tell Gino that he was needed.

He rose, grabbed the menus and gave them to his daughter, telling AJ and Daria, "Tonight I make you something special! Nothing on the menu will do!" He was gone before either of them could say anything. Gina had also hurried off to deal with the line of patrons waiting in the foyer for a table.

Maria smiled sadly at them as she said, "I will bring you wine," before she left as well.

"AJ, I am so sorry for starting all that!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Daria. No matter how they were told they would have reacted in the same way. It helped to have you here as the story came out."

"It did?" she questioned, surprised at feeling the warm glow around her heart at his comment.

"Yes, but I should apologize that they assumed Robby was ours."

"Why? I was flattered that they thought it. Robby is a wonderful baby! If circumstances made it possible I would have been happy to have him thought of as mine too."

Raising his eyebrow, he looked into her eyes and questioned, "What do you mean, if circumstances made it possible?"

"I discovered during my marriage that I couldn't have children, in fact it was the reason the marriage ended."

"Daria! I'm sorry to hear that!" he said, reaching out to take her hand in his.

"It's ancient history now. Why don't we talk of more pleasant things?" she asked, as their promised wine arrived. Maria poured them each a glass and left them, leaving the entire bottle at the table.

"I hope you're thirsty," AJ teased, as he clinked his glass with hers and took a sip.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AJ hadn't needed to look at the label on the bottle to know that this was from Maria and Gino's private stock. Gino brought home several cases from his yearly visit to the family vineyard in Italy. The wine was not listed on the menu and rarely did anyone that was ever served a bottle was charged for it, that happened only when someone called ahead and specifically asked for the 'family' wine and still they weren't charged if either Maria or Gino felt the reason for the celebration was worthy.

Daria smiled at him and also took a sip of her wine. Her eyes widened in amazement when the golden liquid met her tongue. She didn't usually drink wine because of the tart, sometimes almost bitter aftertaste. But this! "AJ, this is as far above any wine I have ever tasted as anything I could imagine! It tastes like sunshine, and earth, and fruit! It's heavenly!"

"Gino's family have a winery in Italy where they only make A and B grade wines. The smallest bottle of B grade wine is still around six hundred dollars a bottle."

She looked at the bottle on their table. It was normal sized with a gold seal on the front. The fancy scrolled A was still clearly readable. "Then this?" she gasped.

"Its one of those times where the saying, if you have to ask the price…you can't afford it comes to mind."

"AJ!" she protested. Knowing her bank balance dwarfed his. Then, not wanting to insult him, she offered, "You must let me help you with the cost of it then!"

Smiling indulgently, AJ told her, "Daria, Maria offered the wine, it will not appear on the bill. In fact, if I don't miss my guess**,** we in all likelihood won't be getting a bill at all tonight."

"They consider you family, don't they?"

"Gino and Maria have quite an extensive adopted family and I am happy to be included in it," he admitted quietly. 

"I think it is a testament to the kind of man you are, AJ Chegwidden. The Callisto's have adopted you, I know Harriett Roberts considers you family, and I'm betting that as I get to know you better I will find that even more do as well."

"I take that as a very good sign, Daria," he replied with a grin. 

"What?" she asked, unclear as to what he meant.

"That you want to get to know me better," he answered.

Leaning across the table to place her hand over his, she admitted, "I do want that, AJ."

They talked lightly about likes and dislikes in music and reading material until a short while later Gino arrived at their table. He was followed by two waiters carrying more food than four people could have eaten. As he supervised the waiter's delivery of the food, he explained what each dish was.

Daria sat there in stunned silence while AJ thanked him for the both of them.

Gino left them saying, "You will enjoy, Si?"

"Si, Gino. I'm sure we will," AJ answered.

"Good! Scuse`," he said, and hurried away leaving them alone.

Looking up from the huge amount of food to her date, Daria said, "You had better not ask me if I am THIS hungry, AJ!"

His laughter rang out causing Gino to stop on his way back to the kitchen and share a knowing glance with his wife who was taking an order at a nearby table. Gina smiled seeing her parents look and knew they were thinking that if this new lady in Admiral AJ's life could make him laugh like that at such a sad time in his life, then she must be a keeper.

The couple in question had no idea this was going on as they happily dug into the varied assortment of food. As they ate Daria told him about her practice and some of her favorite patients. AJ in turn talked about his time in the Navy as well as all the places he had been stationed. When she commented knowingly about some of them, he questioned if she had been there and she told him that her sister had dragged her all over the world. AJ smiled and said that it sounded just like the military life.

Finally admitting that neither of them could eat another bite, they called Maria over and asked for several to-go boxes. Since they had only finished half the bottle of wine, AJ suggested that she take it home, but Daria knew Maria had meant it for him, so insisted that he take it.

Seeing her determination, AJ relented, saying, "I'll take it on one condition."

To be continued…. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"And that would be?" Daria asked him.

"That you allow me to cook dinner for you one evening soon and we finish it together. I can even offer a chaperone if you feel it necessary," AJ replied with a grin.

"Would this chaperone happen to be two months old and sleep most of the time?" she teased.

"Ummm, yes," he answered, not sure if that would be a deal breaker. 

"I'd love to AJ. What about Sunday? The office isn't open then so I can be assured of not running late."

"That would be fine," he told her, taking out a pen and writing his address and directions to the house on the top of one of the Styrofoam to-go boxes.

They walked out together, with AJ helping her into her car after a brief kiss on the lips that held a promise of more when they got to know each other better. He climbed into the Escalade then headed to pick up Robby as well as to face the inquisition he knew he would get from Harriett. AJ still felt that the FBI and CIA never knew what they had missed when Harriett had joined the Navy!

AJ wasn't surprised at all that Harriett was practically laying in wait of him when he arrived. His hand was reaching for the doorbell when she flung the door open and pulled him inside.

"How did it go?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Hello Harriett, I take it Robby behaved for you? Is he sleeping?" AJ asked, just to torment her.

"You know he's fine because if there had been something wrong I would have called you!" she exclaimed.

"And interrupt my date? Harriett Roberts**,** I know the only thing that would have caused you to do that would have been a trip to the emergency room!" he laughed.

"Okay so you're probably right there! But everything was fine and yes, Robby is asleep. Now give! How was your date?" 

"Fine," he answered, without elaborating.

"I see…" Harriett stated. "Well, I guess one of the twins will just have to develop a nagging cough so I can make an appointment to go in and have a nice visit with Doctor Kent"

"A nagging cough that will just happen to mysteriously clear up in the waiting room!?" AJ could see that very thing happening. "Alright Harriett, the date was very pleasant. We talked and got to know each other. All in all it was a very good evening."

"And when are you going to see her again?" she insisted on knowing.

"Now how do you know that I will?" he questioned with a dry grin.

"Because you have that special smile on your face! Confess!"

"What special smile?" he questioned.

"The one you get when Bud, or one of the others won a hard case, or when you were keeping a good secret, like a promotion. Remember how many years I worked in those offices! I know all your looks!"

"Oh, not all of them I hope!" he teased, with an arched brow.

Harriett had the grace to blush and admitted, "Well, okay, not the more personal ones…but…Hey! Don't try and sidetrack me! When are you going to see her again?!"

"On Sunday, I'm going to make dinner for her at my place."

"Oh, that's wonderful! How romantic! Would you like for me to keep Robby for you?" she added, the last with a suggestive wink.

"Harriett, what part of making dinner do you think Robby is too young to see?"

"I was thinking more of what might happen after dinner," she sighed.

"Ah, yes. I was thinking we might watch a movie, but if you think Robby might wake and be offended, I could choose something baby appropriate. Do you have any suggestions?" he questioned with a smirk.

"AJ Chegwidden, are you trying in your not to subtle way to tell me that what happens between you two is none of my business? Or are you telling me that it's too soon in the relationship for hanky-panky!"

"Yes," was all he said, then grinned at her flabbergasted look.

She might have had a witty comeback, but at that moment Bud entered the room carrying a fussy Robby. "Harriett**,** have you finished your interrogation yet? I think Robby wants his father." 

To be continued…. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AJ laughed as he took the baby from Bud. Robby did seem to want him since he quieted down almost as soon as AJ had taken him.

Harriett huffed at the males as said, "Well, if you were in a hurry to get them out of the door, Buddy, you could have brought the diaper bag too!"

As she left the room, Bud tried to assure AJ, "I really wasn't trying to get rid of you, Sir, I just thought you might need rescuing!"

"I'm a SEAL, Bud, I have faced tougher interrogators in my time."

"A retired SEAL, Sir! Harriett is still in active service in the Busy-Bodies League!"

With a laugh, AJ said, "I understand, Bud, and thanks for the heads up!"

"Any time, Sir," he answered as his wife came back into the room with the diaper bag.

"Just remember**,** were happy to watch Robby any time you need us, AJ," Harriett told him as they all walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Harriett, I will remember. Good night now."

They wished him a good night and then went back into the living room so Harriett could tell Buddy everything she had discovered. 

************  
>AJ debated with himself for two days over what to serve for dinner on Sunday night. Even Robby was no help when his father asked for his advice. AJ knew that it would be easy enough to just call Daria to find out what she would like, but he really did want to surprise her, so placed that idea in the last resort category.<p>

Finally**,** on Saturday**,** he packed up Robby and headed for the store hoping for inspiration once he got there. He had been debating between steak and shrimp of the choices he had narrowed it down to**.** AJ took it as a sign when he saw the daily special. There**,** on a bed of crushed ice**,** was a beautiful pile of jumbo shrimp.

Because this was a favorite dish of his, he bought enough for dinner with Daria and some extra to throw in the freezer for another time. Happy with his luck he pushed his cart up and down the aisles collecting the other ingredients for his meal. As it always was whenever he had Robby with him, his shopping took longer than planned because of all the women that stopped to admire the baby.

When he was placing the baby in his car seat, AJ told him, "You know, if I wasn't already seeing Daria**,** having you around would be great for picking up women!" Robby cooed and waved his tiny fists at his father as if to say he better not let Daria hear him say that! AJ laughed in agreement and then got behind the wheel to head home.

Sunday afternoon Daria stood in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear. She didn't want to be too causal and give the impression that she didn't care. She didn't want to be too formal because the dinner was at his home. It had also occurred to her that she didn't know him very well yet and that an invitation to his home might have also been an invitation to a seduction. So she didn't want to dress too sexy because she wasn't ready for that yet and if that wasn't what he had in mind it would be very embarrassing. She also didn't want to dress like a schoolmarm, or librarian, to give the impression that she didn't trust him.

After all, he had been recommended to her practice by Harriett Roberts, who was a wonderful person. He had also been in the Navy so one would assume he was a man of honor. That left her right back where she started from, that being with the dilemma of what to wear! It was too late to go out and buy something new, so she was left with whatever was in her closet. The only problem was that as she stood there trying to decide no inspiration was coming to her.

Finally she reached out her hand for a royal blue dress and then quickly pulled back as she thought he might think she was trying to gain points with that color because he had been in the Navy. Cursing her indecision, she closed her eyes and pulled out the first thing her hand came in contact with. She sighed happily when she opened her eyes.

In her hand was a two piece outfit in the softest suede. The skirt was sage green and the sweater-like top was primarily the same color but had geometric inserts of coral, golden brown, and bronze. Putting the outfit on her bed she reached into the closet for the brown leather fashion boots that she liked to wear with it.

Now, all she had to do was shower and decide how to do her hair! 'Damn! More decisions!' she thought and found herself wondering if dating was really worth all this effort. But then she remembered AJ's smile, his laughter, and that tender kiss as he said good night…maybe it was worth it after all! 

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The directions he had given her were clear and easy to follow. Daria had no trouble finding AJ's home at all. And a home it was, not just a house! She could tell by all the care she saw that had been taken on the yard and landscaping around it. He should be very proud of how welcoming it made the place look.

It was actually that welcoming atmosphere that made it hard for her to get out of the car and go to the door. Her homes over the years were luxurious hotel rooms, upscale apartments, or the cold and formal house that she lived in now. The house had been the Kent family home for four generations. The manicured lawn wouldn't dare sprout a weed or the gardener would have been fired, and the interior was done by whatever designer was in that year. Now though, it was several years out of date because Daria hadn't changed anything since her sister had last hired someone to do it.

With a sigh she picked up the box she had gotten at her favorite bakery and got out of the car. The clerk had called the desert Napoleons and said they were puff pastry with a decadent cream filling and drizzled on top was semi-sweet chocolate. She hoped they tasted as good as they looked.

AJ answered the door and Daria couldn't help but smile. He had a burp rag on his shoulder and a towel tucked into his waistband as an apron. The term, domestic goddess, ran through her mind as she took in his black jeans and charcoal gray sweater. She sighed, 'He certainly was a domestic god!'

He greeted and invited her in, offering her a drink as she entered the living room.

"Your home is as lovely on the inside as it is on the out," she told him after turning down the drink.

"Thank you. I hope you're hungry, dinner should be ready in just a few minutes."

"I am, and I brought desert," she said, holding out the bakery box.

"Thank you," he told her as he took the box. "But you didn't have to go to all that trouble."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble at all! I'm not much of a baker so I picked something up on my way over." 

"It was very thoughtful," he said as the oven timer went off and a cry came from the other room.

AJ looked towards the kitchen and then down the hall**,** as if trying to decide which call was more urgent. Daria smiled and offered to help, "Why don't you let me get Robby while you deal with dinner?"

"He'll probably be wet," AJ warned.

With a grin she answered, "I think I can handle that."

Giving her a rueful smile he headed towards the kitchen saying, "Everything you'll need should be on the changing table."

In the nursery Daria lifted the baby out of the crib and began talking to him as she changed his diaper, unaware that the baby monitor was on and AJ could hear every word.

"Do you know that your daddy is a pretty amazing man Robby? He's so sweet and kind, and if you weren't so young I'd tell you how sexy he is too."

AJ was stunned to hear what Daria had to say about him, but couldn't help be flattered too. She was a very attractive woman and he found he liked being around her very much. Since she had accepted a first date with him, allowed him a goodnight kiss, and now was here in his home for a second date, he had thought she might find him interesting and had even hoped she would think him attractive, but the revelation that she thought him sexy was astonishing to him.

While he had been absorbing all that Daria had finished changing the baby and had come looking for a bottle to give him. Walking into the kitchen she announced, "Well he has on clean pants and is ready for his dinner. If you'll show me where things are, I can get it ready if you're still dealing with our dinner."

AJ pointed out where he kept the premade bottles and the warmer on the counter. He finished stirring the sauce he was making then placing a gentle hand on Robby's head for a moment as he passed by them going into the dining room to set the table. He was still unsure what to do about what he'd overheard in the nursery 

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

As they sat down to eat AJ poured Daria a glass of wine and then said, "Daria, because I value honesty above all else**,** I feel that I need tell you that I overheard what you said about me to Robby over the baby monitor. I was more flattered than I can ever tell you. No one has thought things like that about me in a very long time. I haven't had very good luck in my romantic relationships in the past, but I am hoping that can change now that we've met. I know that I'm going on and on, but I really would like us to have a chance and I don't want to mess it up."

There was a pause as Daria considered his words and how she should respond to him. She knew what her feelings for him were, but was she ready to trust him with her secret? By his own words honesty meant everything to him and if she didn't she could be ruining her chances with him from the start**.** She also knew how people treated someone like her so differently once they knew the truth. "AJ…I'd like to think we could have a future together too. Unfortunately, in my life, honesty hasn't always been the first order of business. I've had a secret that I've been keeping from almost everyone all of my life. The reason I fear telling you, is how I know it changes how people see me. I want us to have the chance you spoke of…I'm just not sure we can once you know."

AJ reached out placing his hand over hers on the table as he looked deeply into her eyes, he said, "I don't know what to say, Daria. I can understand your fear if others have changed how they act or think about you in the past, but I can assure you that it would take a lot to change my opinion of you."

"It's not about me personally…its about my family…but I guess since I'm the only one left it is about me…oh…I'm rich!"

For a moment there was silence and then AJ burst out laughing. "Oh, is that all?!" He laughed again. "I forgive you," he teased. 

"No, you don't understand…its not just that I don't have to worry about a pay check…my parents ran companies that had been in the family for generations, and had stocks like mad. They died when I was three and I was raised by my sister who was twenty-five years older. She oversaw the companies and stocks and they grew even more. I broke away to go to medical school, but when she died it all came to me…AJ, I'm talking private jet, houses all over the world, kind of money." By the time she finished speaking her eyes were firmly on the table because she couldn't bear to see his reaction."

"This was why you didn't want me to see your home?" he questioned.

She simply nodded still afraid to look up. She couldn't predict which of the two usual reactions AJ would have; thinking his ship had just come in, or dumping her because he was intimidated by someone who had so much more than he did.

"I can see that this has troubled you greatly. Daria, if this is such a burden to you why don't you give it away? Surely you make enough as a doctor to live comfortably? You don't appear to be the jet setting type."

Her eyes flew up to meet his. No one had ever suggested that to her when they learned of her wealth! Maybe AJ was different after all! Slowly she answered, "My family owned four companies so I opened four facilities around town. Each of them are run and supported by my share of the profits from one of the donating companies. The jet flies children in third world countries with life threatening problems here to the States for free medical care. None of the patients at my clinic ever have out of pocket expenses and still I have more than I could ever spend!"

"Daria, that's amazing! You're doing so much good for so many! I'm truly impressed, but I do have to admit that it does change my opinion of you." 

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

At the look of sadness that crossed Daria's face, AJ quickly went on, "It has made me add generous, to kind, compassionate, intelligent, and beautiful!"

Hesitantly she asked in almost a whisper, "That's how you think of me?"

"Yes, that and more," he answered with sincerity.

"I don't know what to say, AJ. No one has ever reacted this way…"

"I am sorry about that because that would have hurt you, but in a way I'm glad because that meant you were free when we met."

"You have to be the sweetest man in the world," she sighed, reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I doubt that, but it's still nice to hear."

She blushed to see the look in his eyes, so to hide how flustered it made her she said, "This is very delicious. What is it?"

"It's called Kokinisto, which really just means shrimp in tomato sauce."

"Well, I love it. Do I detect a touch of cinnamon in it?"

"Yes, you do," he grinned at her.

"Where did you learn to make it?"

"I learned it on ship from a fellow officer with Greek heritage. Mom taught me to cook when I was sick one winter and was housebound. I found I liked to cook so looked for new recipes wherever I was stationed."

"That's great, I like to cook too. Maybe we could trade recipes sometime?"

"I'd be glad to do that," he grinned.

They finished the meal with more small talk, but as they started cleaning the table Robby let them know that he wanted attention. So they played with the baby for a while until Dammit decided that it was her turn for attention. AJ sighed while Daria laughed and he explained, "I usually take them both for a walk in the evenings."

"May I join the three of you?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I can just let Dammit out to do her business tonight."

"No, a walk sounds lovely and it is a nice night."

"All right, if you're sure. Just let me get Robby's snuggly."

"Would you let me give him a ride AJ? I rarely get to spend time with babies outside of office hours."

AJ could see the longing in her eyes and knew that the world had missed out on a wonderful mother. "Of course you can take him Daria. Let me help you on with the snuggly, silly name for this thing!" he laughed as he made quick work of it and soon the four of them were heading for the woods.

They strolled along and at some point their hands brushed, so it seemed only natural that they join hands and continue along that way. Forty-five minutes later they returned to the house with a sleeping baby and a dog that was ready for bed. After Robby was tucked into his crib AJ laughed as a yawn of his own slipped out. "So now you can see the wild and exciting life the Chegwidden household leads!"

"With a new baby in it, I wouldn't expect anything different. I'm going to go and let you get some sleep," she told him walking towards the door.

AJ followed her and stopped her on the porch with a hand on her arm. "I meant what I said about a future for us, Daria. How soon can I see you again?"

She smiled up at him and asked, "Is tomorrow night too soon?"

"Not at all!" he answered cheerfully.

"Why don't you let me cook for you then? My house, say about six?"

"You're going to allow me to see your home?"

"Yes, AJ, I find that you are someone that I can trust completely!"

"Wonderful, I'll see you then. Is Robby invited too or should I get a sitter?"

"AJ Chegwidden! I would think by now you would know that I know the two of you come as a set! Of course he is invited!...In all honesty…it's him that I want to see!" she teased.

Giving a fake sigh he told her, "I suspected as much! Well, at least I get to come along! Thank god I'm the one that can drive!"

Laughing together he gently pulled her into his arms and gave her a sweet good night kiss and then wished her pleasant dreams.

As Daria got into her car to drive home she saw that he was still on the porch watching her. He waved as she backed out of the drive and as she waved back she knew she would have pleasant dreams that night because they would be about him.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AJ woke to his usual routine that morning. However, he found himself whistling and as he thought about it, he realized that he hadn't felt happy like this since before learning of Francesca's death. Even though he knew that this didn't mean that he loved his daughter any less, he still felt that in some small way he was betraying her memory. As that thought took hold, Robby cried out for attention and as soon as AJ came within his line of vision, Robby laughed, almost as if he were telling his daddy that it was okay to be happy again.

As a reward to his 'son' for this insight AJ strapped Robby into his snuggly, called for Dammit, and the three of them went for a run. It wasn't until he returned to the house to find his phone ringing that things began to change again. He cheerfully answered, "Hello," finally getting out of his military way of answering with his last name.

"Don't you just 'hello' me Albert Jethro Chegwidden, after what I just found out!"

AJ quickly glanced at the caller ID to confirm his guess that it was his twin calling. The voice sounded like hers, but it was hard to tell because of the emotions and tears distorting it. "Adele? What are you talking about?"

"Good god you don't know!? Oh, AJ, I called Italy just a few minutes ago to wish my niece a happy birthday and instead Marcella answered her phone and screamed at me that Francesca was dead then hung up!"

It hit him like a ton of bricks that it was his daughter's birthday and he had forgotten all about it! He was still dealing with that when he again heard his sister's voice, "AJ! AJ, why aren't you answering me!?"

"Adele! I'm sorry! It's just that things have been so crazy here since it happened. I didn't mean to not tell you."

"Well, okay, I guess I can understand that with what you must be going through! But I do need to know when the funeral will be so I can make arrangements to get there. I just don't understand how you can sound so calm about all this! I would also like to know what happened to her, Marcella didn't say."

"Adele, Francesca has been gone for almost two months..."

"WHAT?! AJ, how could you not tell me?!"

"As I said things have been crazy since then. I didn't find out for two weeks after it happened either, I was out of the country in Iraq. When I returned I went right to Italy, I had her business to take care of and her apartment, plus making arrangement to bring Robby home. He was very fussy from the first and then colicky, but things seemed too finally have settled down now. Until you called I hadn't even realized it was Francesca's birthday."

"AJ, who the hell is Robby?"

"My son…well of course I mean Francesca's son, but she left him to me. Its all really very complicated."

"It sounds like it! Maybe you could explain! I didn't know Francesca even had a child. Is that something else you were keeping from me? And what about the real father?"

"Adele, I wasn't keeping things from you, it all just happened so fast! Francesca died in childbirth. The baby's father was already deceased so she listed me as Robby's father on his birth certificate so I could bring him to the States easier. She wanted me to raise him and not Marcella for reasons only she will ever know."

"And this was all two months ago?"

He took a minute to figure out from Francesca's birthday to what Robby's was and then answered her, "It will be two months on Wednesday. Adele I really am sorry that I didn't call you to let you know all this. It's only been this last week that I've finally been able to catch up on some sleep."

"How are you handling a newborn and your job?"

"I've retired, Adele. I'm a stay at home dad now."

"I have a hard time picturing that, but I'll see for myself soon. If this doesn't call for a visit to my brother, then I don't know what does! I'll be there tomorrow, don't worry about picking me up, I'll rent a car and drive to the house."

"Adele, this might not be the best time to come for a visit!" he protested quickly.

"Why ever not!? You're having a hard time with a baby, and getting over the death of your daughter, you clearly need help, AJ! I will be on the first flight I can get!"

Heaving a sigh, because he couldn't come up with any other argument to keep her away, AJ said, "Alright then, I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After hearing the phone click in his ear AJ looked down at Robby who was still strapped to his chest from their run. He was going to explain to him what was about to happen in his young life only to find that Robby was asleep. He unstrapped the baby and laid him in his crib, as he did AJ caught sight of the picture of Francesca on the nightstand. Sinking down into the rocker he picked up the picture in the new frame he'd bought for it and stroked his daughter's face.

Speaking quietly so he wouldn't disturb Robby, he said, "I'm sorry, Darlin', that I forgot your birthday. Robby had been keeping me pretty busy, but that's no excuse. I should have remembered and I should have called your Aunt Adele and told her all about this too. Finding out from your mother the way she did was no way to be informed. I won't say anything against your mother except that she could have been kinder. Oh well, that's neither here or there. You would be so proud of Robby, if you could see him! He's sleeping through the nights now and growing like a weed. Daria, I know you don't know her, she's Robby's pediatrician, but she says that he's doing very well. I was going to see her for dinner tonight, but now I'm not sure I should go."

He paused to think for a moment of what his daughter would want him to do and then gently smiled at the photo of her. "You'd want me to go, wouldn't you? You always said you wanted me to be happy and thought I needed someone in my life… well, okay, someone other than baby Robby. However, I do thank you for him. Of course, I would rather you were here to raise him, but since you're not, I'm ever so glad to have him with me. Thank you for this precious gift Francesca and I promise I will raise him well. He will grow up knowing all about you." With that AJ headed to his room to grab a quick shower and change of clothes. He wanted to get a few things done around the house while Robby was sleeping.

Robby was bathed, changed, and fed before they were ready to leave for their 'date'. AJ chuckled over being Robby and Daria's chaperone as he packed the diaper bag in preparation for leaving. He had finally discovered that Harriett had been right about the amount of supplies he'd been packing every time the two of them left the house. He never even needed half of what he took and only had to unpack it again when they got home. So these days the two of them were traveling lighter.

After locking Robby's car seat into the frame in the Escalade, they were off. AJ knew by the address that Daria had given him, they were headed to the most affluent part of town. He wasn't surprised to discover an imposing mansion covered with ivy. The trees surrounding it were easily one hundred years or maybe even, older. Pulling up into the driveway he was surprised to see Daria open the door and come out. In a house that size he expected a servant to be answering the door.

"Hi! Right on time! Did you have any trouble finding the house?"

"No, but I wasn't expecting a driveway greeting!" he laughed as he got out of the Escalade only to find she already had the back door open and was in the process of setting Robby free.

"I thought you might need some help getting things into the house," she replied, lifting the baby into her arms.

"Yes, I can see where your priorities lie!" AJ chided as he watched her snuggling Robby.

"Oh dear, are you feeling left out?" she asked with a giggle, then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He grinned as he picked up the diaper bag and unsnapped the carry part of the car seat, for Daria had only taken Robby out of the car not his carrier. Heaving a sigh, he told her, "No, I knew that Robby was the main attraction."

Daria looked at him earnestly and pleaded, "Oh, AJ, I hope that you know I was only joking! Don't get me wrong, I adore Robby, but it's you I lo…like and respect!"

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AJ had heard her hesitation in what she said and knew that Daria was right to hold back the word that had gone unsaid. Mentally he knew that it was too early in their relationship for talk like that, but emotionally he could see this connection between them growing into something more. Yes, she had been right to hold it back for now, but his heart had heard it and rejoiced. He knew that one day before very long the word would be spoken out loud by both of them.

His thoughts having become settled on the matter he finally noticed that she was standing there with a fearful look on her face waiting for him to speak. His prolonged silence clearly had her worried about his reaction. "Daria, I...like and respect you as well and I know that Robby is a wonderful part of the equation, I couldn't want to be with someone that didn't find him so. If he were only tolerated, then someday that would turn to resentment and would lead to a fast end of the relationship."

"You are a wise man, AJ Chegwidden!"

"It comes with age, Daria. You do know I'm quite a bit older than you?"

"I like you just the way you are, AJ. I wouldn't change a thing about you except your location." At the odd look that came over his face at her comment, she continued, with a teasing sparkle, "If we don't head into the house, dinner will be burned."

"Well, I have eaten a few charred meals over the years, but I can honestly say it's not my favorite method of preparation!"

Laughing as she led the way to the house, she told him, "I appreciate your honesty!"

Once inside the aroma of dinner filled the house. "It smells wonderful, Daria. What have you made?"

"I took you at your word that you like a little spice in your life and made Cajun blackened beef with blue cheese sauce, roasted new potatoes, and fresh green beans with bacon."

"Good heavens! Daria, are you trying to make me fat? I'll have to run extra miles to work all that off, but it sounds fantastic!"

She giggled, placing Robby in his carrier, "I hope it will be worth all those extra miles."

"I'm sure it will be," AJ answered, then added, "Even if it is only half as good as it smells!"

The table was already set so he offered to help her carry the food to the table. The food looked amazing and he found that his mouth was watering in anticipation. He quickly discovered that everything was as good as it looked and smelled. He could hardly pause between bites to say, "I hope that you'll be willing to share these recipes with me! Everything is delicious!"

"_Only_ if you will trade the ones from the meal you made for me!" she teased with a flirty smile.

"Done!" he agreed easily, giving her hand a quick squeeze before returning to his meal.

After cleaning the table they moved into the living room, taking Robby with them so he would be in close proximity. Sitting next to each other on the couch, Daria inquired, "AJ, what's on your mind? You have such a far away expression on your face!"

"I'm sorry, Daria, I didn't mean to wander off, but I forgot a birthday so my day started with my twin sister calling to yell at me."

"You've been through an awful lot lately, its only natural that some things would slip by you. I'm sorry your sister yelled at you, but why didn't you mention that it was your birthday?!"

"My…oh…no, it isn't my birthday. Today was Francesca's. Adele was upset because she had called Italy to wish Francesca a happy birthday, but I had forgotten to tell her that she had died."

"Oh, AJ! How awful on all sides! But I don't understand, wouldn't she have just reached a disconnected phone number? How did she find out Francesca was dead?"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Adele said she had spoken to Marcella. In fact, she said that Marcella had answered Francesca's phone. I can only guess that for some reason Marcella kept her phone number. I know when I was there she wanted to keep her apartment as a shrine to Francesca. I managed to convince her to take some of the furniture instead. I don't remember turning off Francesca's phone, so Marcella must have kept it."

"And that was how Adele found out?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry, AJ. How are you doing now?"

"I'm alright. I spent some time talking to Robby about his mother and even though I know he's too young to understand yet, it helped me. The only problem is I couldn't convince Adele that I didn't need her help and she will be arriving tomorrow for a visit."

"Won't you enjoy her visit?"

"It all depends on how long she plans to stay. You see Adele and I aren't opposites like most twins tend to be, we both have very…ummm strong personalities and we can only be around each other for so long before we…clash!"

"I see!" Daria said, trying to keep from laughing. She could picture a female version of AJ and the two of them locked in verbal combat. "Is she in the military too?"

"No, she was the Mayor of our hometown until she decided to finally not to run again last year."

"Wow! Impressive family you Chegwiddens are! Will I get to meet her while she's here?"

"If you want to, Daria. But I will warn you, she is relentless if she wants to know something, so be on your guard."

"Do you mean if she thinks you're interested in me, or is it that she just wants to know everything about anyone?"

An odd look came over his face as he slowly admitted, "I guess I've never introduced her to anyone I've dated since Marcella and I divorced."

"Really?! Why?"

"I don't really know. Both of us have…had very busy lives, I guess we just haven't been that close lately."

"Maybe that can change now that both of you are retired."

"We still live half a country apart."

"You can always find ways if you want to, but it's up to you, I don't mean to push."

"You're not, Daria. I would like to be closer to Adele again. I guess if that's the case, I just need to put forth the effort. But for now, I'd like to forget my sister and concentrate on us."

"Us?" she questioned softly.

"Yes…us…unless you would rather continue talking about my sister…"

"No, I'd like to talk about us too, AJ."

"Do you have any idea how lovely I find you, Daria?" he asked as he tenderly reached out to caress her cheek.

Leaning her cheek into his hand, she turned her head slightly and kissed his thumb.

He responded with a half smile as his thumb moved to slowly trace her lips. Daria sighed, which caused her lips to open a bit. This allowed his finger greater exploration rights. She couldn't help herself; she just had to run her tongue over the pad of his digit.

His thumb stopped moving and their eyes locked. The intense look they shared was very arousing. Unable and unwilling to stop herself she took the tip of his finger into her mouth and sucked gently on it. AJ's eyes closed as a shiver of desire shook his body. He whispered her name.

She allowed his thumb to slip from between her lips as she asked, "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me?"

"I think I can guess," she answered in a husky voice.

"We were supposed to be talking…"

"Body language is a form of communication too."

"And what is my body communicating to you?" he asked as he opened his arms.

"I think it's telling me to come closer."

"And how will you respond?"

"Like this," she replied as she moved across the short distance between them as she went into his waiting arms.

"Mmmmm, I like your answer."

"I'm glad."

After that, conversation was suspended for a time as they shared long loving kisses. Hands roamed and caressed, but neither of them moved to begin undressing the other.

Daria felt safe and secure in AJ's arms. She instinctively trusted him on all levels.

AJ knew that he held his future in his arms. It might have been too soon to talk about it, but he knew by what Daria had said when he arrived that she was thinking along the same lines.

"Daria, I would like to make love with you, but I'm not sure the timing is right."

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What do you mean, AJ?"

"Well, with Adele showing up tomorrow I'm not sure how much free time she will afford me. I don't want you to feel abandoned or to feel like a one night stand. I care for you too much to want you hurt in any way. To top it all off, I have a strong feeling that once we've made love I won't want to be apart from you."

"You've really thought this out haven't you?" Daria whispered, astonished at how much of a gentleman AJ was, also how considerate and compassionate!

"I was always a responsible person before, but now with Robby in my life I feel I need to be even more so."

"Do you know that's one of the things I love about you?" Daria asked and then reached up to tenderly kiss him. As their lips parted she added in a whisper, "I'm not a fragile girl with low self-esteem, AJ. I can understand if circumstances keep us apart without going to pieces. I'm not sure how patient you are, but I bet that you're mature enough to handle it," she offered with a teasing wink. "So, unless you have some other reason not to…I'd like us to make love too."

"The only other drawback I can see is if I need to use protection…I don't travel around expecting to need it."

"Unless you're worried about health issues, we're fine, AJ. I can't conceive, and as a doctor I can assure you I'm healthy."

"Since the military keeps close tabs on our health I can also assure you that I am as well."

"Wonderful," Daria sighed as she melted into his arms once again. This time, however, neither of them hesitated to help the other out of their clothes as they kissed and caressed each other.

When they needed to stand for the next items of clothing, Daria asked, "Would you like to go into the bedroom, or are you worried about leaving Robby out here alone?"

AJ checked on the baby and then answered, "He should sleep another couple of hours before his next bottle. I'm sure he'll be fine out here." Holding out his hand to her, he added, "If you'd lead the way?"

Placing her hand in his, she did so with a smile.

An hour and a half later they were snuggled in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking when Robby awoke to let them know he was ready for attention.

In the living room AJ changed Robby's diaper and finished dressing himself while Daria heated the bottle in the kitchen. She fed him while they sat on the couch together.

"Daria, I'm afraid that Robby and I are going to have to head home when you are done feeding him. Since Harriett talked me into packing lighter when the two of us went anywhere, I have been. Unfortunately, that was the last diaper and bottle that I had with us."

She chuckled at the frustration in his voice and knew that one or both of them would relate the incident to Harriett one day. "It's alright. You said you didn't know when your sister was arriving in the morning. This way she won't catch you getting home at dawn."

He chuckled too, "Yes, I could just hear her reaction to that! Arriving to 'help' her poor old desperate bachelor brother with an infant…only to find me coming home from an all night date!"

Once Robby was burped and safely back in his carrier, Daria walked with AJ back out to his vehicle. "Call me once your sister is settled in. Then we can figure out a night for all of us to have dinner."

"I know you have late office hours tomorrow, so why don't we just plan on Wednesday night? I'll make Texas chill, a favorite of Adele's, and you can meet the dragon lady!"

"That sounds like a plan. Just give me a call if something comes up to change things."

"I will," he promised giving her a good bye kiss before getting into the Escalade and driving off.

AJ pulled up in front of his house to see a strange car in the driveway. Since there was no one inside of it, he looked towards the house to see his sister sitting on a chair on the front porch. Parking the Escalade and getting out he was about to ask her what she was doing there so early, but before he had a chance…

"ALBERT JETHRO CHEGWIDDEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I've been sitting here waiting for you for HOURS! I even had to make a trip to the filling station down the road because your house is all locked up and that dog of yours wouldn't stop fussing for the longest time…"

"ADELE!" he finally called out to stop her tirade.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Yes?" Adele grumbled.

"Would you hush long enough for me to bring Robby out without you waking him?" her brother asked as he stood at the back door of the Escalade waiting to open it.

"Oh, he's in there?" she asked, looking into the window trying to get her first look at the baby. "Is he sick? Is that where you were? The hospital?"

"No, he's fine Adele, and if you would move out of the way, I'll free him."

"If you weren't at the hospital then where were you for so long and so late?" she demanded, even as she stepped back to allow AJ to remove the baby.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow. I was on a date," he told her as he opened the door and began to unhook Robby's carrier from the base.

"A DATE?!" Adele shouted, startling Robby awake resulting in him starting to cry.

AJ gave his sister a telling look as he freed Robby then taking him into his arms. "It's alright Robby, daddy's here. You can bring the carrier and his diaper bag into the house. I'm going to try and get him back to sleep," he told Adele as he headed to the house leaving her to follow him. AJ had no trouble opening the door with his keys in one hand as he held the baby in his other arm. He had six weeks of practice doing things one handed.

Telling Dammit to calm down quieted her instantly. AJ went into the nursery and sat in the rocker Harriett had so thoughtfully supplied when she and Bud furnished the nursery.

A few minutes later Adele entered the room. By this time Robby had stopped crying, but was still a bit fussy and fighting going back to sleep.

"Is he alright?" she asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't want to go back to sleep."

"I let the dog out and brought in my luggage as well as the baby's things. Could I see him?" she asked, nodding at the baby.

"Of course, you can, but I would wait until tomorrow to hold him."

"I understand," she said as she approached and leaned over to look at the tiny infant in her brother's arms. "Oh, AJ, he's beautiful!" she whispered reaching out one finger to caress his little head.

"He looks a lot like Francesca did when she was this age," he answered with a catch in his voice.

"We really need to talk about all this, AJ!"

"Yes, Adele…but in the morning, please. Robby gets up pretty early as it is and I try to get as much sleep as possible."

"Since your guest room is now a nursery I suppose I should make up the couch?"

"No, the couch in the study opens out into a bed, and it's actually quite comfortable."

"Alright then. Get some sleep, AJ, and we'll talk in the morning. I also want to hear all about this DATE of yours!"

"I had a feeling you would. You'll meet her Wednesday night, she's coming for dinner. I thought I would make some chili."

"You're just doing that so I'll like her."

"I will see her if you like her, or not, Adele, so that doesn't apply."

"I'll look forward to meeting her then," she said as left the nursery.

AJ looked down at Robby when she was gone and was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep while the adults had talked. Tucking him into his crib after kissing him good night, AJ headed to his own room. Quickly undressing he climbed into bed as he fell asleep thinking of Daria.

The next morning he woke to the sound of his sister's voice. She was telling Robby not to wake him and to let him sleep in that morning. Adele also assured the baby that she could change diapers and give a bottle at least as well as her brother could. Robby must have believed her, or at least decided to see if what she said was true, because he hardly made a sound through the entire talk. What AJ was pretty sure of was that his sister had no idea what a baby monitor was!

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Taking his sister at her word, AJ decided to take a quick shower while Adele fed Robby. She was still in the nursery when he finished so he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later, attracted by the smell of cooking bacon, she came into the room carrying the baby. "That smells almost as good as the coffee does," she said.

He poured her a cup then bent over to kiss Robby's head saying, "Morning, little one," before returning to the food he was cooking. "Do you still like your eggs stomped on?" AJ asked, teasingly.

"Yes I do. I hope you don't mind that I fed him this morning?"

"His name is Robert, after some dear friends of mine, but everyone calls him Robby. However, no, I don't mind at all. I heard you telling him not to wake me."

"How in the world?" she demanded, her eyes bulging out in surprise.

"There is a baby monitor next to the crib and one by my bed. I can hear every sound in the nursery. After six weeks I've learned to wake up instantly at any sound."

"So, me telling hi…Robby not to wake you…woke you…"

"Yes, but I thank you for the thought. It at least let me get a shower this morning. Now if you'll just pop him into his carrier we can eat."

Once they were settled at the table, Adele took a couple bites of her breakfast and then started her questioning, "Alright, AJ, tell me how this all happened?!"

He explained how Francesca died and then about his trip to Italy, including why he'd been two weeks late getting there. He then told her about adjusting to having a baby in the house, and the colic problems.

"It sure seems like you're doing better than I thought if you're dating now…or is this someone you were seeing before Robby came into your life?"

"Actually, Daria is Robby's pediatrician. We met when I took him in for his check up."

"So at least you know she likes babies, or is this just a fling for you? I haven't seen you in a serious relationship since your divorce."

"How can you say that?! I was engaged to be married just last year!"

"You were?!" Adele responded in shock, then commented, "AJ, do you realize you didn't tell me about that?" Then, sadly glancing at him, asked, "When did we grow so far apart? Twins are supposed to have these mystical connections with one another, and we hardly ever even talk any more!"

"I'm sorry, Adele. I guess I just forgot to let you know. You would have gotten an invitation to the wedding once we had decided on what Shakespeare verse we wanted on them."

"If you had gotten as far as invitations, what happened to end it?"

Frowning down at his plate as he recalled what had transpired that awful night, he sighed, "I found her in bed with another man."

"Wow! No wonder you called it off! So what about this new woman? You never said if it was a fling, or not." She paused before asking, "Would I be meeting her if I hadn't come up for a visit?"

"Do you really think I'm the kind of man that has flings? Especially now with Robby in my life now?"

"AJ, I think it's pretty clear that I don't know you as well as I thought I did, because I would've thought you were the kind of brother that would let his sister know he was engaged. Unless, of course, you knew on some level that it wasn't going to work out, so you just didn't bother? But that still doesn't answer my question about this new woman."

"When I told Daria you were coming she asked if she would get to meet you…"

"Ah ha! So it wasn't your idea! Does that mean you wanted to keep her hidden from me?"

"It means no such thing! She was only concerned that I spend as much time with you as I wanted. She didn't want to intrude."

"And yet she was the one who suggested I meet her!"

"No, Daria asked if she would get to meet you. There is a difference! However, to answer your question, I do see a future with her and although I want to take things slowly and be sure, I do have a feeling that she and I will one day be married."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How does she feel about helping you to raise your grandson?"

"Legally Robby is my son, Adele. I think it will be easier for him when he gets to school and such for me to be 'dad' rather than 'grandpa'."

"Wow, AJ, I always thought as a lawyer and the JAG you went in for honesty above all else! How will Robby handle Francesca as his mother and you as his dad? Or are you even planning on telling him that you really are his grandfather?"

"He will know all about Francesca. I will also tell him what little I know about his natural father. Robby will know that technically I am his grandfather, but just like an adopted child he is my son now."

"I guess I just don't see what the problem would be for people to know Robby is raised by his grandfather not father."

"All I know is that for reasons that only she will ever know, Francesca went to a lot of trouble, on her death bed mind you, to make me her son's father. I don't know if it's the best thing to do, or if there will be complications down the road, but if that is what she wanted I will not disregard her last wish!"

"All right, AJ! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or disrespect Francesca's wishes in any way."

"It's fine, Adele. I guess I'm still a little touchy on the subject."

"I can understand that!" she said as she leaned over to give him an unexpected hug.

"Ummm…thank you, Adele," both smiled awkwardly at each other.

Obviously trying to change the subject, Adele asked, "So what shall we do today? Do you have all the ingredients for chili or do we need to run to the store?"

"Well, I was planning on your arrival today, but since that's already taken care of…" he teased. "I do have everything I need for chili, but if there's anything special you'd like while you're here we could run to into town and get it."

"I don't need anything special…just act like I'm not even here. What would you be doing if I wasn't here?"

"Robby and I would probably go for a two mile run."

After a long pause in which she simply stared at him incredulously, she finally gasped, "A run!? At his age?!"

AJ almost choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken. "Robby doesn't actually do the running; he goes along with me in his snuggly while I run."

"Snuggly?"

"I know, it's a silly name, but it's a well thought out device. It's a harness I wear, that supports and balances his weight. The one I bought is actually for runners or hikers. So are you up for a run, Sis?"

"I don't think so…I might just run into town and see what changes there have been. I might be able to come up with something special for dinner."

"Adele, you're my guest, you don't have to cook."

"AJ, I invited myself here to help you and you're making dinner tomorrow night. Plus I rarely get to cook for more than just myself. I want to do this!"

He laughed as he started to clear the table, "Okay, I surrender! I never turn down having a lady cook for me!"

"Pft! I'm not a lady, I'm your sister!"

"Remember you said that I didn't!"

"So has this new lady of yours cooked for you yet?"

"Yes, we were at her house last night. She made some wonderful Cajun blackened beef."

"Oh she does cook! I'm looking forward to meeting her. So was dinner the only thing cooking last night?"

"Adele! That's none of your business!"

"Oh so you have dipped your wick in that well! Is she good?"

"Adele Josephine Chegwidden! That is NONE of your business!"

"Calm down little brother! I didn't mean to put you in a snit!"

"Can we just change the subject please?"

"Sure…I'll head into town while you have your run."

Both nodded, once again uncomfortable with each other.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

That afternoon they tip-toed around each other, as if both were afraid of saying the wrong thing. AJ couldn't help but reflect on her question of when they had grown so far apart. There had been a time when they told each other everything, but it seemed the years had taken their toll. Maybe though it wasn't too late to try and get their closeness back. He promised himself that he would talk to her over dinner.

As Adele brought the meal to the table that evening he realized that his twin must have had the same thoughts. Everything she had prepared were his favorites from his youth. Although his tastes had changed over the years, he recognized and appreciated her gesture.

Telling her of the thoughts he'd had on the matter, as asking if the dinner had been selected with the same intent, got them talking and lively conversation lasted late into the night. The only interruptions were from Robby, but neither of them minded giving the baby any attention he required. Adele had even asked and been told how the baby monitor worked. That was how it came to pass that when AJ took Dammit out for a short walk before bedtime she went into his room and removed the monitor from her brother's bedside.

By the time both of them admitted not being able to stay awake another minute he was too tired to notice the monitor was missing. His first indication that something was amiss was when he woke on his own at 0700 and realized that Robby hadn't woken him two hours earlier as was his norm.

Checking on them to make sure everything was alright he found her in the living room sitting on the floor playing with Robby. She looked so natural doing that and he found himself wondering for the first time if Adele had ever wanted children of her own. He seemed to remember her talking about wanting a family when they were in high school. She had dated in high school, but he had been in the Navy when she went away to college, so he didn't know much about that time in her life. By the time she was out, he was married with a child and stationed overseas. Being sent all over the world and the drama of his break-up and divorce from Marcella further widened the gap between them. After that they usually spoke only on their birthday and Christmas time.

He watched her with the baby and wondered why in all the hours they had talked last night, her love life had never been the topic of conversation. She must have finally sensed his presence in the room because she looked up and greeted him, "Morning, sleepyhead. Robby and I have been up for hours!"

"I would have been up sooner if someone hadn't taken the monitor out of my room."

"I wanted to let you sleep in for a change. Are you ready for some breakfast?"

"Sure, do I have time for a shower first?"

"Go ahead, Robby and I will make breakfast."

"He doesn't cook," AJ teased.

"He keeps me company!"

Over their breakfast of French toast AJ asked the question that had been on his mind, "Adele, why did you never marry and have children of your own?"

Giving him a stunned look, she put her fork down slowly as she said, "I thought mom wrote and told you. She said she was going to."

"I don't know what you mean, Adele. But there were times mail was impossible to get through, added to that the time I was in a prison camp. She might very well have written letters that I never got. What was she supposed to tell me?"

"I had been away at school for about three months when Richard Zak asked me out. He was cute and popular, and I was flattered. We went out and he wanted sex as payment for dinner and a movie! I told him 'no', and explained I was saving myself for marriage. He laughed…he actually laughed at that, AJ! Although I tried to fight him off, he was too strong…he raped me."

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Adele! I had no idea! Did you report it?"

"No, I was ashamed. I had no way of knowing then he was working his way through the freshman class alphabetically until he did the same thing to my roommate Laura Curry!"

"My god! What happened then?"

"Together we went in to the police to report him, but his family was wealthy and influential. He claimed we were lying and angry that he had broken up with us. But he was under suspicion then and one of the detectives had believed Laura and I rather than Richard and his family. The detective kept an eye on him after that and two weeks later caught him in the act with Susan Daar. He went to trial and forty-one other girls came forward. He got forty-four, five year terms consecutively."

"Adele, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I just always thought mom had and since you never said anything about it, I guess I just figured it was something you didn't feel comfortable talking about."

Shaking his head sadly he said, "I'm so sorry it happened. If I had known you can be sure I would've been there for you! But is that the reason you never married…all these years?"

"I felt dirty and used, AJ. I'd wanted to be a virgin on my wedding night, and he ruined that for me. I talked to a counselor, but it didn't change my feelings about what had been taken from me."

"Surely you had to know that when you found someone who really loved you that wouldn't matter, Adele."

"It mattered to me, AJ. So I concentrated on my studies and later on my work. From time to time I would think about getting involved but then I would remember the pain and fear, plus the fact that I would have to tell him everything that happened and it just didn't seem worth it. Before I knew it a decade had gone by and then two and I was so busy it really didn't seem like I was missing anything."

"Didn't you ever want children?"

"I had times in my life when I thought about it. I even considered adopting a few times, but then I wondered if I would come to resent them not being my natural children and didn't want to risk it. My life has been full and I have few regrets, AJ."

"But Adele, making love is the most truly beautiful way for two people to express and share themselves with each other. Haven't you ever wanted to experience that?"

"AJ, the only time I had sex, it was painful and violent. There was nothing beautiful about it."

"I understand that, but I desperately hate that fact and wish that memory could be replaced with one that is tender and beautiful."

"Maybe if I had ever found someone as thoughtful, kind, and caring as my dear brother, that might have happened."

"I don't know how you can say those things about me when we've been so distant with each other over the years."

"That has been just as much my fault as yours, AJ. I could have made the effort to reach out too! But in the time I've been here I've seen how you are with Robby and also with me…we've really had a chance to get close again and I value that more than I can say."

"It means a lot to me too, Adele, and I just know that if you would allow yourself to be open to it, as special as you are, you'd have no trouble finding someone just as special."

"AJ! It's much too late for something like that in my life!"

"No, it's not! Not if you're open to it. I had given up all together after the fiasco with Meredith, but then out of the blue I met Daria and am once again considering a future with someone."

"You really mean that don't you? After what you went through with Meredith you're really thinking about getting involved again? How can you do that?"

"It's not something you plan, Adele. It certainly wasn't something I was looking for, but she is the sweetest most caring woman I have met in a very long time and miracle of miracles, she seems to like me. I only hope that she and I can find a way to have a future together."

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I hope so for your sake and Robby's. I'd like you to be happy. You've seen some pretty rough things in your life."

"Thank you, Adele, and now I had better get the chili started so it can simmer long enough for the flavors to come together."

"While you do that, Robby and I will go into town to do some shopping."

"Shopping? I thought you did that yesterday? And why does Robby need to go? He doesn't have any money."

She heaved a dramatic sigh, then picked up the baby to go into the nursery and get him dressed for their outing. When they came out, AJ poked his head out of the kitchen and told her, "The keys to the Escalade are on the hall table."

"I have a rental car here, AJ."

"I know, but mine has Robby's car seat in it."

Grinning at him she picked up the keys and headed out the door. With a chuckle he went back to cooking, wishing he could think of someone to introduce his sister to. He wanted her to find happiness.

Adele and Robby arrived home an hour later with all the ingredients to make strawberry shortcake for desert that night. Lunch was a quick meal of sandwiches as they worked together to get dinner ready on time. When everything seemed well in hand, Adele said she was going to take a shower. AJ decided that he had enough time to give Robby a bath and put him in one of the summer weight 'play suits' that Bud and Harriett had given him.

With Adele dressed and ready, AJ left her in charge so he could freshen up and change clothes too.

Daria arrived right on time and even though Adele wanted to be there to meet her, she tactfully remained in the kitchen to give the two of them time to greet each other. She would wait until AJ called for her to come out and be introduced.

AJ could feel his pulse rate increase as he walked towards the door and when he opened it he knew that he was a goner. It just took that one look and he knew that he was in love. He had known the like and respect he felt for her could easily lead there, but the moment he looked into her eyes that night, he knew.

"AJ?" she questioned as he stood there staring at her, but not saying a word. "Am I dressed wrong? Or isn't this the night we agreed on?"

Placing a finger over her lips, he answered, "You look amazing and this was the night we agreed on."

"Then why were you staring at me like that?"

He wondered if he should wait, after all Robby and Adele were there. Wouldn't it be better to tell her when they could be alone? But then he saw the worry on her face and knew he couldn't make her wait. "I opened the door and saw you. In that moment I realized that I had fallen in love with you."

"Oh," was all she could manage as he drew her into his arms and kissed her. Daria had known how she felt about this wonderful man since before she'd made that verbal slip the other day, but she had no idea that he felt the same way about her.

When the kiss ended she looked up at him with shining eyes as she said, "I love you, too."

"As much as I would like to explore our feelings, I'm afraid we can't. Robby and Adele are waiting for us inside."

"And it smells like a wonderful meal is as well," she answered with a tender and understanding smile.

"Yes…so I guess we should go in," he replied almost reluctantly.

"Maybe we have time for one more kiss?" she suggested hopefully.

"I think so," he happily agreed.

Then, just as it happens on TV shows and in books, Adele's voice interrupted just as their lips were about to meet, "Are you going to let her in, brother dear, or are you going to keep her on the doorstep all night?!"

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

With a sigh, AJ replied, "She's trying to decide if she's brave enough to face the Dragon Lady!"

"Dragon…I will have her know that I am the nicer twin!"

Daria laughed at the affronted tone of the woman she hadn't seen yet. Gently pushing by AJ, she came face to face with his twin. Other than the same dark chocolate brown eyes there was nothing in common between them! Where AJ was well over six feet, Adele was barely over five. Where he was strong and muscular, she was tiny and delicate. They were total opposites!

Holding out her hand to the woman who was at least six inches shorter than she was, Daria said, Hello, I'm Daria, and you must be Adele. AJ's told me many nice things about you."

"I have not!" the man in question protested.

"I'm sure she was just politely lying, Albert! Don't worry, I know better!"

"I listened between the lines of the things he said and heard only good things," Daria said as she and Adele shook hands.

"I think we are going to get along well, Daria!" Adele told her with a laugh. "Come in and let me get you something to drink."

"A glass of wine would be nice," Daria requested as AJ watched the two women walk into the house together.

Seeing Robby in his carrier, she went over to him and tickled him under his chin. He laughed and reached out for her. Unable to resist the tiny charmer any more than she could his daddy, Daria picked him up and rubbed noses with him. She met AJ's indulgent gaze and grinned.

"You're going to spoil him!" he teased.

"You can't spoil babies at this age. Besides Robby is too sweet to ever be spoiled.

"Don't let that man kid you, Daria!" Adele warned. "I've barely gotten to play with Robby since I got here! AJ hogs him all to himself!"

Snorting, AJ declared, "And who stole him this morning to go shopping?!"

Talking directly to the baby in her arms, Daria said, "You know what, Robby? If these two keep fighting like this I might just have to steal you away. It's just not good for a baby to be in a house with this much fighting!"

Planting a kiss on both their cheeks as he went by, AJ grumbled, "You see! All she wants is the baby!"

As he disappeared into the kitchen to start bringing the food to the table Adele watched Daria stare at her brother's retreating form. 'Oh I don't think so, brother dear!' she thought. 'If I don't miss my guess this lady is in love with you!' But out loud all she said was, "I know AJ told you he was making chili tonight, but Robby and I made strawberry shortcake for desert."

Daria laughed delightedly, then asked, "Was Robby really a lot of help?"

"He was my official whipped cream taster!" Adele assured her.

"Then I'm sure it will be amazing."

"She won't have any room after she tastes my chili," AJ told his sister as he brought in the large steaming serving bowl.

Putting Robby back in his carrier and placing it at the end of the dining room table so he could watch them eat, Daria deeply inhaled the wonderful aromas as AJ sat a large bowl of chili in front of her and then did the same for Adele and himself.

The meal was as good as the aromas had promised it would be. Talk flowed easily between the trio with Daria asking about Adele's life as a Mayor and Adele had some interesting questions about Daria's medical practice. Robby fussed once during the meal causing a chuckle when all three of them reached out to return his pacifier to him.

Adele teased, "Oh no, he won't be spoiled at all!"

"Hush you! You were moving to help too!" AJ told her. "And it's not like you would know what it would take to spoil a child!" 

"I seem to remember a certain 'younger' brother watching the old Smother's Brothers show and then taunting me for months with 'mom likes ME better'!"

"Lies, lies, all lies!" AJ declared.

Daria turned to Robby telling him, "There they go fighting again! What do you think the chances are that they're so distracted that we could have all the strawberry shortcake for ourselves?"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"You see, brother dear! I told you she would have room for dessert!"

"Only because you had three bowls of chili and she probably thought there was none left!"

"I seem to remember you assuring her that there was plenty more in the kitchen, it she wanted it."

"You know, Robby, I think their squabbling is just a way of showing each other how much they love each other."

"It is not!" both AJ and Adele said in unison and then realizing what had happened started laughing until tears were flowing down both sets of cheeks.

"Now's our chance, Robby! I'll get the strawberry shortcake….you cover me!" Daria instructed, as she got up and started for the kitchen.

As she passed AJ's chair, he caught her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Where do you think you're going, woman?"

"Drat!" she exclaimed. "Robby was supposed to distract you! I'm going to have to dock his allotment of whipped cream for his failure!"

"What you didn't know is that he's a double agent working for me too!"

"Fooey! Robby, I will never trust you again!" she declared, but the baby didn't seem to believe her as he cooed and waved his fists at her.

Adele watched the two of them play and tease each other, and although she was very happy for her brother, she couldn't help but be just a tiny bit envious too. As their conversation ended and they started to kiss, she got up to go and get the dessert. Spending as long as she could dishing up the sweet treat she finally returned to the dining room. It seemed that the kissing had ended and they were just sitting there cuddling when she entered.

"Are the two of you ready for dessert now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Daria immediately jumped up and returned to her seat, assuring Adele that she and Robby were!

"Now wait just a minute!" AJ protested. "I'm sure when she said two she meant you and me not you and Robby!"

"Are you really?" Daria asked with smile as she fed Robby a dab of whipped cream off of her finger. She was so charmed by the baby's lip smacking that she missed the intense look of love being directed at her by AJ. Adele, however, hadn't missed it, and once again she felt a pang for the lack of a love like that in her life. She reached out and squeezed her brother's hand. He turned his gaze away from Daria and Robby to look at his sister. Giving her a questioning glance he waited for an explanation of the odd look on her face.

"Don't hesitate, AJ. Don't let this slip by you. I can see how much you love her. Make a happy life for the three of you!" she said softly, but with great intensity.

"Thank you, Adele, I plan on doing just that!" he told her, giving her hand an answering squeeze. "Now, why don't you pass me my dessert since Daria and Robby have theirs," he teased.

She gladly did that and the rest of the evening passed very pleasantly. Finally when Daria declared that it was time she should be going, Adele openly requested of her brother that she be allowed to babysit Robby the next evening so Daria and he could go out.

"I have late office hours, tomorrow evening; it wouldn't give us much time. Would Friday work just as well?" she asked a bit tentatively, unsure of how Adele would feel about having her plans changed.

AJ could tell by the look on his sister's face that there was something else she wanted to say, but was unsure of how it would be received. "Why don't I call you tomorrow at lunch and we can discuss things?"

"That would be fine."

Smiling at his sister, AJ put his arm around Daria and the two of them walked to her car. As soon as they got off the porch he told her, "I'm pretty sure that Adele's plan was to watch Robby overnight for me…I think she just didn't want to embarrass you by saying that."

"Oh, I understand. That was sweet of her."

"I think she understands how I feel about you, Daria. I just wish she could find someone she could trust enough to love."

"Trust?"

"She was badly hurt once and hasn't allowed herself to find love since then."

"I'm sorry to hear that, AJ, how sad. She's a lovely person and deserves every happiness. I hope she'll be open to it in the future."

"So do I, but enough about her for now…I'd like to kiss you good night if there are no objections…"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Mmmmm checking…nope not a single objection to that plan, Sir!" Daria teased.

"Oh not 'Sir' please! I got enough of that in the Navy," AJ replied.

"Okay, how about…darling…beloved…honey pie?"

"Mmmmm checking…I think I like 'beloved'," he told her softly.

"Yes, that does describe how I feel about you…Beloved," she sighed.

Her lips were captured by his mid-sigh, so his tongue gained easy entrance and the two of them spent quite some time exploring each other.

When she could manage to speak, Daria said, "I'd better go or I'll drag you back into that house and shock your sister with my bad behavior."

"She might be shocked, but I'd be delighted," he told her with a chuckle. As he helped her into the car he added, "I'll call you tomorrow to confirm plans."

"All right, AJ, good night."

"Good night," he answered as he stood watching her until her tail lights were out of sight.

When he returned to the house he found that Adele had put Robby to bed and she was sitting in the living room with a glass of wine. "She's lovely, AJ."

"She likes you too, Adele," he told her as he poured some wine for himself.

"I can easily watch Robby overnight…both nights."

"You need your rest too, Adele," he protested.

"I came to help out, but I can see that you are truly doing fine. I'm going to go home on Saturday. I can get plenty of rest then."

"There's no reason for you to leave so soon!"

"I know, and I promise that we won't become strangers again, but you and Daria need this time together…I'll visit again soon and you better be sure to invite me to the wedding!"

"That's moving a bit fast, don't you think?"

"No, I know you, brother dear, and know how honorable you are…you'll have a ring on her finger before the month is out. I bet the wedding will be before Fall!"

"I hope you're right on both counts, sister dear!"

"You can count on it!" Giving him a kiss on the cheek she took her empty wine glass to the kitchen, and then headed to bed. With a smile AJ did the same.

After going over all the details of taking care of Robby enough times that Adele was ready to scream at him, AJ finally left for his date with a last reminder that his cell phone number and Harriett Roberts' home number's were both by the kitchen phone. AJ knew that Adele loved Robby and had been better than competent at running a city, but he couldn't help but worry if that were really enough experience to spend a night tending a baby. He remembered how difficult it had been relearning everything after thirty plus years and Adele hadn't had that previous experience.

At least Robby was over his colic and slept through the night now! He hoped that would be enough to see her through, but he was fully prepared to cancel the Friday night plans if this didn't go well, or at the very least take Robby with him. He was sure Daria wouldn't mind the last solution. AJ could tell how much she loved the baby.

AJ had offered to leave the Escalade for Adele in case she went anywhere and needed the baby seat. She gladly agreed and gave him the keys to her rental. He sighed when he slid the driver's seat back as far as it would go and still found that he felt cramped. He would give her a hard time about that when he got home in the morning.

Daria and he were meeting at a Mexican restaurant because of her late office hours and the fact that she had her car with her. AJ had arrived moments before her and had just been told by the hostess that his date wasn't there yet when she came in through the door. Giving her a quick hug hello, they followed the hostess to their table. Once settled he asked her about her day and listened as she told him a couple of amusing incidents.

Talk flowed throughout the meal with each of them reaching out for the others hand whenever eating allowed. It was as if they just had to be touching, and each touch made them both that much more eager for dinner to be over so they could be out of the public eye and in each other's arms.

When the waitress came over to ask if they wanted desert, both of them quickly and probably a bit more forcefully than necessary said, "NO!" in unison. Then both of them looked at each other and smiled a bit sheepishly.

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

AJ quickly paid the bill and they walked out to the parking lot arm in arm. Parting reluctantly at their individual cars, they promised each other they would hurry to her place and after a lingering kiss did just that.

Daria was parking her car in the garage when he pulled up into her driveway. He had called home to check on Adele and Robby on the drive over. The answer he'd received was a snort from his sister asking what he thought could have gone wrong in his less than two hours away. After telling him they would be fine and not to call again, she wished him a 'better than good' night and hung up. AJ reported that to Daria as they hurried to the house together. She laughed at Adele's attitude and unlocked the front door.

Once the door closed behind them, AJ swept her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, admiring his strength and assertiveness.

Even though they had hurried to this point, the pace slowed down considerably once he put her on her feet next to her bed. It wasn't that they were any less eager to make love now that they were here, but they also wanted to savor this time together. Slowly helping the other out of their clothes, they took time to caress and share kisses.

Finally naked in front of each other, AJ took a step back to admire her. "Daria, you are so very beautiful!"

Blushing a bit, she replied, "I always thought of myself as passable, but I'm glad to hear you think the way you do."

Cupping her face with his hands, he insisted, "You are beautiful, never doubt that!"

"I trust you, so I'll believe what you say…as long as you love me."

"Then it will be for a very long time, Daria. Do you know that Adele thinks we will be married before the year is out?"

"She does?" she questioned in surprise, then asked, "Will we?"

With a tender smile he said, "I guess that depends upon if you want to marry me at all, and if so, how soon."

"You do realize that we've only known each other six weeks and this was only our third date…do you think we could be moving too fast?"

"It was brought home to me very recently that you never know how much time you have, so you need to make the most of all that you're given. I know that I love you and I can easily picture a future with you and Robby. But if you need more time to be sure that is what you want, I'm willing to give you all the time that you need."

"No, I don't need more time. I love you and a future with you and Robby sounds heavenly to me. I guess I just needed to be sure that we weren't rushing."

"So does that mean that you'll marry me?"

"I guess it does," she answered with a shy smile.

"Well, just to make sure, let me make it official. Daria Kent, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and helping me to raise Robby as our son?"

"Oh yes, AJ! I will!"

"Wonderful! When you get off work tomorrow we'll go ring shopping!" With that he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. Following her down, he took her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

She melted at his touch and gave herself over to his lead. AJ was such a passionate and considerate lover. She had only been with one other man than her husband. After he divorced her, she felt unworthy and undesirable for quite some time. Then she had met Jason Milner at a party one of the doctors in her practice had hosted. He had been flattering and interested in her. They had dated for a couple of weeks before becoming sexually involved.

Things had gone well for a time until she began to notice conversations at work that stopped whenever she drew near and the fact that she and Jason never went anywhere he might be known. A short while later she learned he was married and that she wasn't the first affair he'd had. There was no question about continuing to see him and she had remained alone until meeting AJ. At times she found it hard to believe that he truly cared for her as much as she did for him, but tonight his proposal had laid that fear to rest.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

However, now there were much more pleasant things to dwell on, like the feeling AJ was causing with his mouth. Trailing a line of fire down her neck until he reached her breast, making her moan in pleasure.

Collapsing on his chest, Daria tried to catch her breath while his arms came up around her to hold her close. When she had recovered enough to speak, she asked, "AJ, when we get married…could we live in your house?"

Shifting so he could see her face, he questioned, "What brought that on?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What about this house?"

"That's just it…this place is a house not a home like yours is. I've always felt like this place was a show piece for a magazine article, its so fake, but your home is so warm and welcoming…plus Robby's nursery is there."

"Daria, we can live anywhere you want. Here, my place, or we could sell both houses and get something new."

"No, I like your home, as long as you're willing to share it with me."

"My darling! I want to share my life with you, so it just stands to reason I'd want to share my living space with you."

"You have to be the sweetest man alive!"

"Why? Because I want to live with the woman I love and am going to marry?"

"AJ…the way you worded that…are you considering us living together before we are married?"

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I hadn't really given it a lot of thought, but I wouldn't be opposed to the idea…unless you think it would shock Robby too much?"

Daria laughed at his silliness, but was also touched by AJ's response. "I think I'd like to live with you as soon as you like, AJ. I'm pretty sure Robby will be fine with it. However, I do think we should wait until Adele has gone home."

"Then I would suggest you start packing, because she told me she's leaving on Saturday."

"So soon? Why?"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, she's sweet. Couldn't she stay longer?"

"I think she wants to give us some time alone together. Although, she has promised to visit often and insisted on an invitation to our wedding."

"So she was the one that told you to propose to me?" Daria teased lightly.

"No, she just voiced what was already in my heart."

"Oh, AJ! You say the loveliest things!"

"To the loveliest of ladies!"

She didn't say anything in response to that. There were simply no words for something that sweet. Instead, she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. And as it will when two people are in love, one thing led to another and they were soon making love again. Both fell into a contented sleep afterwards and knew nothing more until her alarm went off in the morning.

While she showered and dressed for the day, AJ was busy making breakfast for them. He smiled to himself thinking that he could get used to being a 'wife'. He thought about how his views had changed over the years. He would have been appalled if someone had suggested he stay home and take care of Francesca and the house, while his wife had gone out to work. But here he was, thirty plus years later, thinking how very wonderful that sounded. He was looking forward to spending his days with Robby and then having a hot meal ready and waiting when his hard working doctor wife got home!

"Wow, this is nice!" Daria exclaimed when she saw all the trouble he had gone to with the breakfast he'd prepared. "But you didn't need to do all this, AJ!"

"It's no trouble at all. I love cooking and wanted to send you off to your day as well as prepared as you can be."

"I'm so glad that no woman snapped you up before you came into my life!" she told him, leaning over to reward him with a kiss at the same time.

"So am I!" he laughed. "Where would you like to go to dinner this evening? Adele has said she'd be glad to watch Robby tonight too."

"Shouldn't we spend the evening with her if she's planning on leaving tomorrow?" Daria asked with concern.

"We can do that too, my love. Anything you like."

"Why don't you talk things over with her, then call me at lunch and let me know what you'd decided?"

"That's sounds fine," he told her.

Even though Daria insisted he leave the clean up for the housekeeper to do, after AJ saw her off to work, he returned to the house and took care of it himself.

He returned home to find Adele giving Robby a bath. She explained that somehow she hadn't gotten his bottle assembled right and the nipple had popped off when he took his first drink, it had drenched him. When she told him that Robby had looked surprised and then had giggled at her, it got AJ to laughing too.

Adele asked how his evening had gone, holding up her hand before he could speak, to assure him that she didn't need details, before encouraging him to continue.

Grinning he said, "I asked her to marry me," then walked out of the room.

Standing there for one stunned moment, Adele grabbed a towel, wrapped Robby in it, and followed hot on the trail of her brother. "That better NOT be all you're going to say!" she demanded when she found him in the study booting up his computer.

"Well, you said you didn't want details!"

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Adele stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before regaining enough composure to say, "You could at least tell me if she said 'yes' or not!"

"I thought you knew what she would say. You told me you did."

"So…you're engaged?" she asked excitedly.

"We're going ring shopping this evening," he told her.

"Oh, AJ! I'm so happy for you!" she gave him a one-armed hug because she still had Robby in the other. "Let me dress this little guy then you can watch him while I make lunch."

AJ quickly checked his email and then met Adele in the nursery. He would play with Robby while she cooked. Following her to the kitchen he said, "Daria would like to spend the evening with you since you're planning on returning home tomorrow."

"If you're sure the two of you wouldn't rather have the time alone, I'd like that."

"We will have plenty of time alone, sis. I'd like to spend tonight here with you too."

"Wonderful! Let me get something out of the freezer to make for dinner."

They planned the dinner while they ate lunch then AJ went to call Daria to let her know what they had decided. He wanted to meet her in town to pick out her ring and then they would come back to the house for dinner. Because Daria felt odd about staying over while Adele was there, she would drive home after the meal.

Since they didn't know what time Adele's flight would be leaving, Daria suggested that if AJ did want her to 'move in', she could pack a bag, but wait until the next weekend to make it official. He asked if she had any furniture she wanted to bring with her and she assured him that there was no way she would clutter up his lovely home with any of that showy stuff! The only things she wanted to bring with her, other than personal items, were a small writing desk, and her dressing table.

AJ told her that she could bring anything she liked. He would gladly make room for it. She grinned then asked if that meant room in his closet too? Laughing, he told her that since he no longer needed his uniforms; his clothes didn't fill even half of the space. She promised to see what she could do to fill it up. He promised that if she had more than the space allowed, Robby would be glad to share his.

They met at Daria's office then took the Escalade to the jewelers. On the way AJ asked what her preferences were for a ring. She told him that she preferred gold over silver, or platinum, but that she was open to anything else. "Was there something you had in mind?" she asked.

"Although I know diamonds are traditional, I was wondering how you felt about sapphires?"

"Why sapphires, AJ?"

"Because they are the color of your eyes and I can't think of anything more beautiful than that," he told her.

"Have I mentioned that you say the nicest things?"

With a chuckle he answered, "Once or twice."

"In that case, I'd be happy to look at sapphire rings. I'm not a very traditional person in any case."

When they entered the shop, AJ asked the sales lady to see some sapphire rings. She brought out a tray of what looked like cocktail rings. AJ shook his head and said, "No, we'd like to see something for an engagement ring."

"Oh!" the clerk exclaimed and put the first tray away. This time she brought out a tray that had rings with different colored stones. "These are mixed, but more what I think you are looking for."

He smiled, putting an arm around Daria's waist. "Do you see anything you like, my love?"

Daria considered the choices knowing that this was a ring she would wear for the rest of her life. She wanted something she would never tire of looking at. Then she saw it. A simple round cut stone surrounded by a circle of smaller diamonds. It looked like a tiny flower made of gems. Pointing it out to AJ, she asked, "What about this one?"

"Darling, there are larger stones…you don't need to worry about the cost."

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The sales lady's eyes lit up at that and she was reaching for one of the most expensive rings on the tray when Daria replied, "You asked me if I see one I like. That one is perfect."

"Well then, let's see how it looks," he said, picking up the ring and sliding it onto her finger.

It was just a bit tight, but the clerk said that it could be taken care of if that was the one she wanted. Sorry to lose the higher commission, she still knew that a happy customer was a returning customer.

Daria assured AJ that she loved the ring, so the clerk took it to the back to have it sized.

"Have you thought about a date yet, darling? I'm wondering if we should go ahead and get our wedding bands now?"

"I want to be your wife as soon as possible. How does Memorial Day weekend sound? That's just two months away…"

"If you think you can be ready by then, I think it sounds wonderful. If that's the case, we should look at bands while we're here."

She settled on a plain gold band to rest next to her lovely flower ring, not wanting anything to take away from the beauty of it. AJ found a wider, heavier band with a sapphire in the center flanked by a diamond on either side. When the clerk came back AJ pointed out what else they wanted. After he was fitted and the bands were taken to be resized, he picked up her engagement ring and lovingly slid it on her finger.

"I love you, Daria."

"And I love you, AJ," she answered, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Do you think Adele would be my maid of honor?"

"Don't you have friends you've known longer?"

"There are the two other female doctors in my practice, but I would like to have her…she's family after all."

"If that's what you want, I'm sure she'll be honored. You could ask her tonight at dinner."

"I bet she cries," Daria guessed with a tender smile.

"I'm sure she will!" he chuckled. "Okay, I have one more quick stop to make and then we will be back to the house for dinner."

"What stop, AJ?"

"I have a bottle of Callisto's wine on hold for us. I remember how much you liked it."

"Oh, wonderful! Has Adele had any of it?"

"No, I don't think so."

"She'll love it!"

"I'm sure she will. Now, I'll drop you at your car, then get the wine and be home as soon as I can."

"Home…that sounds so nice."

He kissed Daria with a grin and sent her on her way.

Daria arrived at the house before AJ and went in to see if Adele needed any help with the meal. With a smile, Adele shooed her out of the kitchen, telling her to go play with the baby.

When Adele was at a point in the meal preparations to take a break she came out to set the table with Daria insisting on helping her. It was then that Adele noticed her engagement ring. Taking hold of Daria's hand she turned it this way and that admiring it. "Oh, Daria, it's lovely! I'm so happy for you and AJ! Not that the big lug deserves someone as sweet as you!"

The younger woman laughed and hugged Adele. "Are you happy enough for me to be my maid of honor?" she asked, just as AJ came into the house.

Adele took a step back to look at the taller woman. When she saw that Daria was serious, her tears started to flow. "I would be so honored!" she said, hugging her.

AJ and his fiancée shared grins over Adele's head. They had been right about her tears.

Then Adele said something that got the other two a bit misty-eyed as well. "I'm sure that Francesca would be happy to know that Robby will have a daddy and a mommy to raise him."

Daria and AJ looked at each other as she replied, "Thank you Adele. I know I never met her, but I hope she would be glad to know how much I love both Robby and AJ."

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 39

"I guess I didn't think. Of course she would have sent you to Daria too," AJ responded.

Daria laughed, patting AJ's arm, it was then that Harriet spotted her ring. Walking over to Daria she took her hand, asking, "Is this an engagement ring?!"

"I told you she would notice before we had a chance to say anything," AJ teased.

"I hope you also told her that I would take full credit for this! After all, I was the one that sent you and Robby to her!"

"Yes, you were, that's just one more reason you and your family are so dear to me!" AJ replied, kissing Harriet's cheek.

"Oh, you!" she said, covering her cheek with her hand and blushing.

Everyone got a laugh over that. Talk then turned to whether, or not, they had set a date yet. The happy couple let them know that they were planning on Memorial Day weekend, but that the time and place still needed to be pinned down. Talk then moved on to babies, since between the three couples they had five babies under six months.

When dinner was over and everyone had praised the amount of the catch as well as the cooking of said fish, people got up to mill around. Mac found a quiet moment to approach AJ. "Sir, I haven't really had a chance yet to tell you how very sorry I am for your loss. If you hadn't been in the desert looking for me, you might have had a chance to be with her…"

AJ stopped her, saying, "That's not true, Mac. Even if I had been home and called as soon as they knew she was in danger there was no way I could have gotten there in time. However, if I hadn't been there to deliver your twins, who knows what would have happened."

"But, Sir…"

"Mac, no 'buts' and no 'Sir' either! Neither of us is in the military any longer so it's AJ now."

"Alright, AJ, however, I was going to say, that if only you weren't in Iraq you would have been with Robby sooner."

"That is true, but I also would have met him sooner than I did if I hadn't spent over a week dodging Marcella's calls when I got home. But Robby is a happy and healthy baby so everything has worked out just fine."

"I guess it has," she answered with a grin. "And now you're about to be married. I wish you all the best, AJ. Daria is really sweet."

"I think so…and on top of it, I bet I get free health care for Robby!"

"Oh, you!" she laughed, swatting his arm.

"What's going on over here?" Daria asked, catching sight of Mac's action.

"AJ just told me that the only reason he was marrying you was to get free health care for Robby," Mac teased.

AJ put his arm around Daria's waist and winked as he replied, "Oh, not the only reason!"

Daria laughed, telling him, "You better watch it buster! Or free health care will be all you get!"

"I'm very worried!" he responded, with a very fake concerned look, which caused everyone to laugh.

Bud alerted by the laughter came over to find out what was so funny. When he was told he advised AJ, "I'd watch out, Sir! When women threaten to withhold sex, you're really in trouble!"

"I'll remember that, Bud," AJ assured him, as the ladies laughed again.

Over the next few weeks they got everything that Daria wanted to keep moved to McLean, then her house was put on the market. She had been surprised at the amount the realtor said she should ask and even more so when after less than a week on the market, she received three offers on it. Daria decided to let the realtor negotiate between the buyers and then happily accepted the final outcome of an offer eight thousand over her asking price!

AJ took her out to dinner at Callisto's when the check arrived to celebrate. They had a wonderful meal then after telling the Callisto family about their engagement, were not at all surprised to not be billed for the dinner or the wine.

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"I guess I didn't think. Of course she would have sent you to Daria too," AJ responded.

Daria laughed, patting AJ's arm, it was then that Harriet spotted her ring. Walking over to Daria she took her hand, asking, "Is this an engagement ring?!"

"I told you she would notice before we had a chance to say anything," AJ teased.

"I hope you also told her that I would take full credit for this! After all, I was the one that sent you and Robby to her!"

"Yes, you were, that's just one more reason you and your family are so dear to me!" AJ replied, kissing Harriet's cheek.

"Oh, you!" she said, covering her cheek with her hand and blushing.

Everyone got a laugh over that. Talk then turned to whether, or not, they had set a date yet. The happy couple let them know that they were planning on Memorial Day weekend, but that the time and place still needed to be pinned down. Talk then moved on to babies, since between the three couples they had five babies under six months.

When dinner was over and everyone had praised the amount of the catch as well as the cooking of said fish, people got up to mill around. Mac found a quiet moment to approach AJ. "Sir, I haven't really had a chance yet to tell you how very sorry I am for your loss. If you hadn't been in the desert looking for me, you might have had a chance to be with her…"

AJ stopped her, saying, "That's not true, Mac. Even if I had been home and called as soon as they knew she was in danger there was no way I could have gotten there in time. However, if I hadn't been there to deliver your twins, who knows what would have happened."

"But, Sir…"

"Mac, no 'buts' and no 'Sir' either! Neither of us is in the military any longer so it's AJ now."

"Alright, AJ, however, I was going to say, that if only you weren't in Iraq you would have been with Robby sooner."

"That is true, but I also would have met him sooner than I did if I hadn't spent over a week dodging Marcella's calls when I got home. But Robby is a happy and healthy baby so everything has worked out just fine."

"I guess it has," she answered with a grin. "And now you're about to be married. I wish you all the best, AJ. Daria is really sweet."

"I think so…and on top of it, I bet I get free health care for Robby!"

"Oh, you!" she laughed, swatting his arm.

"What's going on over here?" Daria asked, catching sight of Mac's action.

"AJ just told me that the only reason he was marrying you was to get free health care for Robby," Mac teased.

AJ put his arm around Daria's waist and winked as he replied, "Oh, not the only reason!"

Daria laughed, telling him, "You better watch it buster! Or free health care will be all you get!"

"I'm very worried!" he responded, with a very fake concerned look, which caused everyone to laugh.

Bud alerted by the laughter came over to find out what was so funny. When he was told he advised AJ, "I'd watch out, Sir! When women threaten to withhold sex, you're really in trouble!"

"I'll remember that, Bud," AJ assured him, as the ladies laughed again.

Over the next few weeks they got everything that Daria wanted to keep moved to McLean, then her house was put on the market. She had been surprised at the amount the realtor said she should ask and even more so when after less than a week on the market, she received three offers on it. Daria decided to let the realtor negotiate between the buyers and then happily accepted the final outcome of an offer eight thousand over her asking price!

AJ took her out to dinner at Callisto's when the check arrived to celebrate. They had a wonderful meal then after telling the Callisto family about their engagement, were not at all surprised to not be billed for the dinner or the wine.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

With only three days until Mother's Day, AJ was busy planning a very special day for Daria. Even though it was still two weeks to the wedding, she had clearly taken on the role of Robby's mommy. He knew Francesca would have been pleased to know her son was so loved.

AJ planned to start her special day with breakfast in bed. Over the last few weeks he'd learned that her favorite morning meal was strawberry waffles with whipped cream instead of syrup. Daria had giggled when she ordered it at a restaurant one morning while they were moving her things. She admitted that it was indulgent of her, but she couldn't resist them occasionally. His fiancée also preferred apple juice to start her day rather than orange, or coffee. He'd sighed dramatically when he learned that and told her that he still loved her in spite of that flaw.

Sighing at his silliness, she declared that the 'road tar' he called coffee wasn't fit for human consumption in any case. This began a heated debate that happily ended up in bed. They had discovered that was the perfect place to end their heated debates, so indulged in them as often as possible.

After breakfast in bed, he would suggest she take a shower and even though they enjoyed doing that together, he would deny himself that pleasure to go and get Robby up and dressed. Although Robby would grow up knowing about Francesca, and the fact that she was his natural mother, AJ wanted him to also know that Daria was his mommy. To that end, he'd purchased a T-shirt for Robby that said: I LOVE MY MOMMY! He was pretty sure that Daria would love it. Her gift from him was a tear-drop garnet necklace to represent Robby's birthday in February.

Because the flowers planted around the patio at the back of the house were in full bloom it was one of their favorite places to spend time. AJ was going to fire up the grill and they would have a leisurely lunch out there. Then, when Robby went down for his nap, AJ planned to carry his bride-to-be off to their own bed for some afternoon recreation. He would leave the evening open for whatever she wanted to do.

During the weeks since the fish dinner at the Roberts' home, all three couples had hosted a dinner party for the others. All six were happy to have this new connection with the others. Mac and Gunny's party had been the Friday night before Mother's Day.

After dinner they discovered they all enjoyed playing cards. The evening had rounded out with several rousing games of speed Uno. The rules were the same as the original game with two exceptions. The first was if someone had an exact match to a card just played they could play out of turn. Play would progress from them rather than what would have been the previous next person. The second had to deal with the Draw cards. The draw two and four would stack and accumulate. So there was a chance you could end up drawing as many as thirty six cards! It turned out to be so much fun they decided to have a twice a month card night, alternating at who's house it would be at.

Saturday evening was Daria's turn to cook dinner. Because AJ insisted on having dinner ready every night when she got home, she stood her ground and demanded cooking rights on the weekend. Since both of them loved to cook, it became a fun matter of contention. As for who made breakfast, AJ claimed that he should because that would give her extra time to get ready for work or even to squeeze in some extra play time with Robby. On the other hand, she countered, she had always made breakfast and dinner for herself and now that he'd taken over most of the dinner duties, the least she could do was make breakfast!

Finally they decided the issue as they had come to enjoy…in bed. It was resolved that whomever was on the bottom during their morning lovemaking session would be the one to cook. Their reasoning…the one on the bottom had done less work, and therefore was more rested to make the meal! The one that'd been on top would see to Robby's morning needs. Both of them felt they had come out the winner in this contention.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Daria had made steaks, potatoes, and veggies, all cooked on the grill for dinner Saturday. She was planning on shrimp kabobs for the next evening. Even though it was Mother's Day and AJ had already informed her he was going to spoil her, he had also said he was leaving plans for dinner open to her choice. She could do whatever she liked. Daria informed him she liked to cook! So over his protests, she told him what she'd be making.

Her heart was aglow that AJ was making so much of Mother's Day for her. Even though they weren't married yet, she did already feel like Robby's mommy. Daria did agree with AJ that Robby should grow up knowing about Francesca, but that in no way threatened what she felt for the adorable baby.

Dinner was over and Robby was in bed. AJ had taken Dammit out for her nightly business then put her in the mudroom for the night. The rest of the evening was theirs. They were snuggled together on the couch checking their individual lists against the other's to see just where they were on the wedding plans. Little AJ and Shami Galindez would serve as ring bearer and flower girl. Bud was acting as AJ's best man and Adele would be Daria's maid of honor. Music and flowers were taken care of and the reception would be at Callisto's. Everything seemed to be well in hand.

As she was about to put her list down, Daria suddenly thought of something. "AJ! We don't have a photographer!"

He looked at her in surprise and after checking both lists said, "You're right! How did we miss that? I'll get on that first thing in the morning." He added it to his list.

"I hope we can find someone on such short notice."

"I will, Daria, don't worry."

"With you on the job, how could I?" she smiled, rewarding him with a kiss.

One kiss quickly led to another and very soon AJ lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

Daria had discovered that AJ didn't just cook in the kitchen! His many and varied methods of lovemaking were as creative as the dishes he fed her with. Most of her sexual experiences had been in bed or on a couch. The first time AJ and she had made love in the shower it had nearly blown her mind! The bath tub was also fun she found out. However, she had been a bit shocked when one day he'd pushed their meal aside and made love to her on the dining room table! Even the chase lounge chair on the patio hadn't missed his adventurous spirit. Daria was very glad they lived on several acres, facing the woods!

She did find one position though that made her a bit more uncomfortable than the one outside did. They had been returning home from an evening in town and there had been some foreplay in the Escalade. AJ could barely wait to get her inside the house and might not have if the evening hadn't been so cool. They were just inside the front door with their jackets still on, only as much clothing as needed was removed or pushed aside. He had made love to her against the hallway wall! She didn't want to say anything to him about it, hoping it was a one time thing, and from that night on had taken care not to get him quite that excited on the ride home!

But this night she had nothing to worry about. They were safely in their bed and AJ seemed intent on making very slow passionate love to her. In fact, it seemed his intention was to worship every inch of her both with caresses and kisses. She wasn't protesting one little bit!

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

He had no trouble sneaking out of bed in the early hours of the morning. Whether it was his SEAL stealth training, or the fact that he had worn her out quite thoroughly the night before, or even a combination of the two, all he knew was that Daria didn't even stir when he got out of bed to go and make breakfast.

A short time later he entered the room carrying a tray and stood next to her side of the bed. Her nose twitched and she rolled towards the aroma. She murmured and took a deep breath. With her eyes still closed she asked, "Do I smell strawberry waffles?!"

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out…" he instructed with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I will open them to find you have managed to get me to a restaurant while still in my nightgown!"

He laughed at her silliness. "Bed and all, darling?" he teased.

"Ah, there is that! Okay, I'll take the chance." Slowly she opened her eyes to see AJ standing there in navy blue boxers, looking like a dream come true, and holding breakfast on top of it! "Do I smell coffee?"

"Don't worry, that's for me. Your apple juice is on the tray too."

"Ah, that's why I love you!"

"Because I bring you apple juice? Woman, you're easy!" he laughed as he settled the tray over her legs then joined her in bed.

"I never claimed otherwise, Sir!" she huffed as she dug in to her breakfast. "Oh AJ! These are wonderful! As good as a restaurant! You're going to spoil me!"

"I plan on it, my love!" he assured her, leaning over for a kiss before going back to eating.

After eating Daria went to take her shower as AJ had insisted. He returned the dishes to the kitchen wearing his boxers because even though it was just the three of them in the house, he was at heart a modest man, and didn't feel comfortable walking around naked.

Robby had finished his bottle, was burped, changed, and dressed in his special T-shirt when AJ and he headed towards the bedroom to see what was keeping Daria.

They only made it as far as the living room when the front door opened and in breezed Marcella. She was followed by a cab driver carrying her luggage. Seeing AJ standing in the middle of the room, she told him, "Alberto, be a dear and pay the good man. Give him a nice tip too for bringing in my bags."

"Marcella, do I look like I have my wallet on me?"

"Oh, very well!" she snapped and opened her purse to give the man his money. While she was doing that, AJ put Robby on his shoulder. He didn't want her to see the baby's T-shirt.

When the driver was out the door, AJ asked, "Marcella, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to a decision that will be to the best of both our interests. So the baby will have a good and stable home with two parents that are totally devoted to him, I am willing to remarry you. Also, since I know you love this infernal country of yours and you most likely would not be willing to give it up completely, even for the baby, I have concluded that the only fair thing to do is to live here half of the year and in Italy for the other half. Of course, we would need to be in Italy for the winter, your winter's here are unbearable!"

AJ had stood there in astonished silence as he listened to her outlandish speech, when she finally finished, he answered, "The winter's here are immaterial to this Marcella…" he paused when Robby fussed a bit to change him to the other shoulder.

Marcella took the opening and jumped in with her interpretation of his statement, "I am glad you will be reasonable about this, Alberto! How long will it take you to make the move to Italy?"

"I'm not moving to Italy!" he snapped.

"Then what do you…" she started to say, but stopped speaking when a woman came into the room.

"I thought I heard voices," Daria said, smiling at their visitor.

Marcella's angry gaze flew to AJ as she demanded, "Who is she?!"

"Marcella, I'd like you to meet Daria Kent…my fiancée. Daria, this is Marcella Paretti, Robby's grandmother."

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Daria stepped forward with her hand outstretched saying, "How do you do?"

At the same time, Marcella snapped, "Your FIANCEE?"

"Yes, we're going to be married in two weeks," AJ answered her as Daria's hand fell to her side.

"Then it is good that I arrived when I did! You can cancel that wedding and marry me. That is clearly what is best for the baby."

"His name is Robert, and we call him Robby. There will be no cancellation of our plans, and as for what's best for Robby, Daria is. When I was in Italy you had a nanny and a maid taking care of him, which is hardly what I would call devoted parenting!"

"You are upset because I have the financial means to hire assistance to care for the more mundane aspects of baby tending. The time I spent with Roberto was quality time!"

Having addressed the financial aspects of their individual lives early in their relationship, Daria knew that AJ was more than capable of hiring any assistance he wanted. She had admired the fact that he wanted to be involved in every part of Robby's life. So she wasn't about to let this woman malign AJ in this manner! "AJ is more than able to hire any caregiver that Robby may need. However, we prefer the hands on approach to raising our son."

"YOUR SON?! He is in no way yours! The baby was born of OUR daughter! If anyone should raise him it should be Alberto and I!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Marcella. Daria is, or will be, Robby's mother when we are married. It was to be a surprise wedding gift for her, but I think now is the time to tell you that I had adoption papers drawn up to make it official. If you desire a role in Robby's life, you may visit when you like, as long as you let us know you are coming first…well except in the winter…we know how you feel about the weather here."

"That is not at all acceptable, Alberto! Please show me to your guest room. I am staying until you change your mind."

"I have no guest room, Marcella. It's Robby's nursery now. If you wish to stay here, you can use the pull out couch in the study. Otherwise, I can book you into a hotel, or a flight home."

Daria had no idea why AJ was being so polite to this offensive woman. The only thing she could think of was that she was Francesca's mother and Robby's grandmother. She hoped that he didn't still have feelings for this woman who had been his wife. But if that were the case, surely they could have gotten back together when he had been in Italy picking up Robby…or had he been too grief stricken at the time? However, if he did still have feelings for Marcella, why would he have asked her to marry him and constantly tell her he loved her? No, she had to trust in his love for her and deal with Marcella's presence in their lives. After all she was Robby's grandmother.

"A couch?! You may take me to a hotel, Alberto!" Marcella declared grandly.

"I will book you a room and call you a cab, Marcella, but this is Mother's Day. Daria and I have plans for the day."

"I see!" she said with an icy glare at the younger woman. "We will talk tomorrow then, Alberto! You may take me to lunch!"

Daria took Robby from AJ so he could make his calls. In a spirit of attempted friendship, she approached Marcella and asked, "Would you like to hold Robby? I know it's been a while since you've seen him."

"And whose fault is that?! If Alberto hadn't taken him so far away from me I could have seen him all the time!"

Daria bit her lip as Marcella reached out to take the baby. She knew AJ was on the phone and probably hadn't heard what had been said, and she didn't want to make any more trouble for him than he already had. However, she hadn't noticed the writing on the T-shirt Robby was wearing, or she might not have offered the baby to Marcella.

Taking the baby into her arms Marcella looked down with scorn at what she considered an undergarment that he had on…then she saw that there was wording on it. Reading the message on the shirt she stiffened and turned a chilling glare on Daria. "I suppose this is referring to you?"

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"What is?" Daria questioned in confusion.

Turning the baby so Daria could see the message, Marcella watched as the younger woman's eyes softened and a tender smile formed on her lips. Daria looked over at AJ with a loving glance which only infuriated Marcella more. He was still on the phone so she didn't interrupt him. Turing back to Marcella she said, "I'm guessing AJ had that made as a surprise for me for Mother's Day."

"I did," he answered as he hung up the phone. "Your cab should be here in about fifteen minutes, Marcella, if you'd like to sit and play with Robby until then you're welcome. Would you like some coffee?"

"Did you make it?" she asked with distain clear in her voice as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yes, I did," he replied trying to hide a smirk. He knew she hated how strong he made coffee and took secret delight in offering her some of it.

"Then you know that I won't want it!" she all but snarled.

"I could make a fresh pot," Daria offered trying to smooth things over.

It was so clear from the look on her face that Marcella wanted to make a very biting remark. Each of the other adults in the room had a guess as to what it might be. AJ thought it might have been something like, 'Oh sure, then I would only need to worry if it were poisoned!' On the other hand, Daria felt she might be thinking, 'The only thing I want from you is your absence from Alberto's life!' However, Marcella must have realized this battle was not best fought on AJ's home ground and simply answered, "No, thank you," through clenched teeth.

Robby wasn't used to the tension in the air, however, and reacted by becoming increasingly fussy. Before Marcella's cab arrived he was crying full force. Both AJ and Daria wanted to take the baby from her, but knew she would fight them on the issue. It was when Robby's crying turned to wails that she thrust him towards AJ saying, "He does not appear to be a very happy baby!"

Once AJ had taken Robby from Marcella, Daria couldn't help but feel just a bit of satisfaction that he stopped crying almost instantly. Marcella looked affronted, but said nothing. AJ passed Robby to Daria saying, "He might need a diaper change," knowing it was highly unlikely, but it would get both of them away from Marcella.

AJ carried her bags out as Daria took Robby into the nursery and wiped his tear streaked face off with a cool wash cloth. The baby cooed at her, kicking his feet happily. As he did that she got her first clear view of his T-shirt, tears formed in her eyes as she told him, "Oh, Robby! I love you too!" Rubbing her nose on his tummy got him laughing even harder, and the little imp tried to pull her hair.

That was how AJ found them, both giggling and Daria trying to gently untwine her hair from tiny fingers. "She's gone," he reported as he helped Daria free herself.

"AJ, what's going to happen now? She seems so determined."

"She can be as determined as she likes, darling, but nothing will stop me from marrying you in two weeks time. And if that's what it takes to convince Marcella that I won't be remarrying her, then I'll invite her to our wedding."

"Are you sure, AJ? After all you were married to her at one time and you did have a child together."

"If I had wanted to get back together with Marcella there have been opportunities over the years. No, it's you I love, Daria, and we have a child to raise together as well. I meant what I said about you adopting Robby and legally becoming his mother, as long as that's what you want to do."

"There is nothing I want more, other than to be your wife. I love you, AJ Chegwidden!"

"And I love you, Daria Kent!"

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Daria left for work the next morning still glowing from AJ's passionate lovemaking. She quickly squashed the thought that maybe he was trying to make up for something. She refused to allow herself to doubt him!

AJ put the breakfast dishes in the dish washer then got Robby ready to go. He'd called Harriet to see if she would watch the baby for a few hours while he went to see Marcella. This way he could talk to Marcella without any distractions. As he'd expected, she was glad to have Robby for a while.

He didn't want to alienate his ex-wife completely. After all, she had given him Francesca, who in turn had given him Robby. Marcella was Robby's grandmother and he had a right to know her. Also, even if it was more years ago than he wanted to count, at one time he had truly loved Marcella. However, the question in his mind as he drove to meet her, was if she hadn't taken Francesca and run home to Italy, would they still be together today? He doubted it. Both of them had changed so much since those days. It was hard to believe that they would have grown together rather than apart.

Taking a deep breath before he knocked on her hotel room door, he reminded himself to remain calm as they talked. There was no point in getting agitated and letting their 'talk' turn in to a screaming match, like they had in the old days.

She came to the door wearing a lounging gown. It was a little more than a nightgown, but not quite a robe; however it wasn't something you would wear to go out to lunch. Although it was clear she had been up long enough to dress, if that had been her intention. He took all that in as she greeted him, "Hello, Alberto. I'm glad you are here. Lunch should arrive shortly. I ordered in so we could focus on everything we need to talk about."

Reminding himself that he wasn't going to get upset and that fighting her over this change in plans would most likely alter what seemed to be the agreeable mood she was in, he let it slide. "That sounds fine, Marcella. How did you find the room?"

"Well, their linens are not up to my standards, and their pillows are atrocious! Nonetheless, I was at least able to remedy that by having the foresight to bring my own!"

"You brought pillows with you from Italy?!" he gasped in astonishment.

"Of course I did! How do you expect to get a good nights sleep when you travel if you don't?!"

"I've slept on the ground at times, Marcella, with no pillow but my arm. If you are tired enough you can sleep anywhere."

"You expect me to sleep on the ground?"

"No, I was only explaining why traveling with your own pillows was such an alien concept to me."

"I see," she commented, trying not to let him see her rolled eyes.

AJ wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation he knew that they needed to have. He found it not a little ironic that after many years of making his living with words, that he now was having such a hard time finding the right ones. He was almost comically relieved when a knock on the door indicated lunch had arrived.

They ate in relative silence, only a few comments on the food broke the quiet. When they finished, AJ rolled the cart out into the hall so it could be picked up later. That left them once again at the brink of a conversation neither seemed to want to start. Finally, AJ suggested they sit on the couch. Once they were settled, he began to speak, "Marcella, I know that you arrived with a plan in mind. Since that isn't possible, I think we should talk about how much involvement you'd like to have in Robby's life."

"I want us to be a family, Alberto! Like we were in the early days. Don't you remember how wonderful that was?"

"I remember that I was away a lot and that you hated it."

"Of course I did! I loved you and wanted us together, but you were always running off on some mission, or other!"

"It was hardly running off, Marcella! I went where the Navy sent me. Don't you think I would rather have been home with you and Francesca?"

"Well here is your chance! We could start all over again with Robby and since you are no longer working, we could be together day and night!"

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Marcella! I'm engaged to Daria now. We're going to be married in less than two weeks!" AJ insisted.

"I never stopped loving you, Alberto! When I took Francesca and left, I meant for you to follow me! I waited and waited and then one day I realized that you were never going to come so I remarried. I didn't want to be alone, but you've always been in my heart."

"You let years go by waiting on me? You could have said something in all that time. I had no way of knowing that you wanted me to follow you."

"Now that you do, we can be together again!"

"Marcella, I'm engaged!"

"But you aren't married yet. You could call it all off and we could be married instead."

"That's not going to happen. I love Daria and am going to marry her. You will always hold a place in my heart as Francesca's mother, but what we had is long gone."

"Not for me it isn't!"

"I am sorry about that, but Daria and I are getting married. You may stay and spend some time with Robby if you like, but any and all attempts to change our plans must stop."

"Oh, Alberto! How can you be so cruel to me when I love you so?!" she cried as she buried her face in her hands.

"Marcella, if you think about it honestly I don't really think you love me. You're lonely and vulnerable right now. I'm someone you feel is familiar. The thing is, you don't know me at all any more. I've changed from that young man you married. You are a lovely and compelling woman, I'm sure you will find someone to appreciate that."

"If I am so lovely and compelling, how is it that you are able to resist me, Alberto?"

"I'm in love with someone else, Marcella. I thought I had made that clear to you."

"If you would only give us a chance!" she exclaimed as she slid across the distance between them and threw herself into his surprised arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled his head down before he'd recovered from finding her almost on his lap. Her lips latched onto his as he was about to verbally protest, so she found his mouth open to her onslaught. Taking that as an invitation he had NOT issued, she moaned, kissed him harder, and pressed her body up against his.

As his hands moved up to put her from his arms he discovered she wore nothing under her lounge gown. Marcella again mistook his movements. She assumed he was now ready to make love to her she pulled back just enough to reach for the zipper on the front of her gown. She started to lower it as AJ's hands reached out to stop her. "Marcella, stop this at once!" he ordered in his best Admiral's voice. "This is NOT going to happen!" he declared as he got up from the couch. Pausing only to steady her from falling as she slid off his lap, he headed to the door. "You may see Robby when you like while you're visiting. Just call first to make sure we're not busy."

AJ drove to the Roberts' house trying to decide how much of what had happened he should tell Daria. It wasn't that he was feeling guilty, only that he didn't want to hurt her. However, if Marcella was truly intent on breaking up his marriage plans, she could tell Daria herself in order to cause problems.

He finally decided to tell her the truth, that way no matter what Marcella tried to imply happened, Daria would know what really did. Arriving home with Robby, AJ knew he had enough time before Daria got home to make dinner and still have time for a run. Strapping Robby into the snuggly after putting a casserole in the oven, the two of them, accompanied by Dammit, took off.

Robby was sleeping in his crib as AJ put the finishing touches on the table. The casserole was done and just warming in the oven until Daria got home. A few minutes later he heard her car pull into the drive. He was waiting at the door with a glass of white wine and a kiss to greet her.

"Mmmmm," she said as the kiss ended and she took the wine. "I could get used to this kind of welcome home."

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

AJ grinned at her as he pulled out a chair for her at the table. "I made a chicken and rice casserole for dinner. I hope you'll like it."

"It smells wonderful, AJ. I can't think of one thing that you've made for me that I haven't liked. I can't imagine this will be any different."

He encouraged her to tell him about her day as they ate, putting off telling her about the encounter with Marcella for as long as possible. Daria insisted on helping him clear the table although he could see how tired she was. When they finally sat down together on the couch with another glass of wine, he began to speak. "As you know, I went to see Marcella today."

"Yes, how did it go?"

"She was as stubborn as I remembered her being. She simply refuses to believe that you and I are going to be married. When pleading and tears didn't work, she even tried to kiss me."

"She what?!"

"Marcella was trying to convince me that she still loves me. When I didn't buy it, she got desperate. It really wasn't anything. It was over before it began, but I wanted you to know in case she said something while visiting Robby."

"AJ! You're really going to let her come around after that?"

"Only to see Robby, Daria. She is his grandmother and our only other link to Francesca."

"I understand that, but it was clear when she was here that she was more interested in you than in Robby!"

"I made it clear to her that I wasn't an option."

"Before or after the kiss?"

"Before," he responded slowly then added, "But I'm sure she understood when I practically dumped her off my lap and left."

"Off your lap?!"

"We had been sitting on the couch and she all but threw herself into my arms. I couldn't let her fall, but when she tried to take off her gown I stopped her and got out of there."

Thinking through what he'd just revealed Daria understood that the situation was worse than AJ thought it was. She didn't believe that Marcella would stop at anything to get her out of his life. She was going to have to watch the other woman carefully! "I don't blame her for wanting you, AJ. What woman wouldn't? But I just don't trust her not to try and pull something more."

"She may, Daria, but as long as we present a united front, there's nothing she can really do."

"I agree," she told him, but inside Daria knew that a vengeful woman could do a lot of harm. But she just had to know, "So were you even just a little bit tempted by her offer?"

"Not even a little bit, my love. The only place Marcella holds in my heart these days is as Francesca's mother. She will always be that to me and of course she's Robby grandmother, but that is all she is."

"I'm glad, but it wouldn't have been totally unexpected if you had responded in some way. At one time she was your wife, and I know you, AJ. You had to have loved her deeply. Even after all these years I wouldn't be surprised if you had some feelings for her.

"Daria, I'm pleased that you're secure in my love for you and I hope that you won't think less of me when I tell you that not only are there no remaining feelings for Marcella, but in actual fact, she leaves me cold."

"Cold?" she questioned, this reaction truly surprised her.

"Yes, cold. First there was the ploy that she attempted when she took Francesca and ran home to Italy. She admitted to me that she had expected me to follow her. She also claimed that after waiting years for me to come to my senses and go after her, she remarried because she didn't want to be alone. Even though she insisted that she still loved me! Marcella's new husband was involved in the Italian mafia although she asserted that she knew nothing about it. When Francesca was kidnapped as part of a power play, Marcella tried to imply that it was because I happened to be over there at the time. I rescued Francesca then left Italy. After that, she would only contact me when she and Francesca were fighting, which was why I avoided her calls for a week after returning from Iraq. It wasn't until she told Petty Officer Coates why she was calling and Jen insisted that I had to talk to her that I found out about Francesca's death and Robby's birth. So you see, she is only interested in me when she wants something."

"AJ, did you ever stop to think that she really does want YOU and all these other things are just a cover for that?"

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"No, I can't honestly say I ever thought that. If that were the case though, why didn't she just come right out and tell me?" AJ questioned.

"Maybe because she is the same woman who took your daughter expecting you to follow her to Italy," Daria answered him.

"When you put it that way, I could see how your reasoning could suggest that. However, it doesn't change the way I feel about her."

"Alright, AJ. I also want to thank you for explaining your feelings about Marcella to me. You didn't have to do that, but I understand better now."

"I don't want any secrets between us, Daria. Any time you want to know something about me, all you have to do is ask."

"I'll remember that," she told him with a gentle smile.

They talked and cuddled for a while until Robby woke for his late feeding. After getting him settled, and letting Dammit out one more time, the two of them retired to bed.

They heard nothing at all from Marcella on Tuesday. That surprised them, but with the day they had planned on Wednesday, neither of them could be very concerned about it.

Wednesday, Daria had cleared her schedule for her final fitting on her wedding dress. Mac and Harriet had been helping with the plans, but hadn't seen her dress yet. Both of them begged to go with her to the fitting. That, however, meant finding someone to watch all of the children. AJ and James were in school so for Harriet it was only the twins, but since they had decided to wait until fall to put Shami in school, Mac had all three of hers to find a sitter for.

AJ, learning of the dilemma had without hesitation, volunteered to care for all of the kids at his place. All three of the women were stunned at the offer. Two of them privately wondered about his sanity, but Harriet had no qualms in voicing her concerns. Did he really think he could manage six children at once? Five of them under nine months of age! AJ assured them that as an ex-SEAL he'd had much rougher missions and this would only be for a few hours!

Harriet loved the man dearly and would never want anything bad to happen to him, but after a statement like that; she just had to let nature take its course! So that was how on Wednesday afternoon retired Admiral AJ Chegwidden, former Navy SEAL and Judge Advocate General ended up calf deep in a sea of infants with only a tiny five year old assistant.

Shami had brought a Disney DVD to watch while she was there. The child had become addicted to them since moving to the States. Gunny and Mac had been purchasing one a week for her. To date, her favorites were The Little Mermaid, because all the water fascinated her, and Aladdin because it reminded her of her previous home. She had brought Aladdin with her to share with Admiral AJ.

Robby Chegwidden was lying on a blanket in the sun playing with his toes when his guests started to arrive. Shami skipped in with her movie in one hand and her baby brother and sister's diaper bag in the other. Mac followed her into the house with a twin in each hand. The babies, ensconced in their carriers, were just waking up from the nap they had taken in the moving vehicle. She was busy putting bottles of expressed breast milk in the fridge when Harriet arrived with her twins. Both of her daughters were also just waking from their car ride nap. Mac offered to put the bottles Harriet brought in the fridge as well and assured AJ that they were all clearly marked as to who they belonged.

Daria fussed over the new arrivals for a moment before Harriet suggested that they get going so they wouldn't be late. Kissing AJ and Robby good bye and wishing them well, Daria hurried out the door with the two other women.

Shami was already in front of the TV with her movie running as AJ freed the four babies from their carriers and placed them one at a time on the blanket next to Robby. He stood there admiring the group for a moment and then thought that it would make a cute picture. He had no more stepped out of the room to get the camera when one of the babies started crying…and like it will…that started the others going. When AJ raced back into the room, all five babies were screaming.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Shami had paused her movie and was standing near the group of babies. She looked up at AJ as he arrived and said, "I don't know what is wrong with them, Admiral AJ!"

"Well, all of them except Robby just woke up from naps. One or more of them might need a diaper change. Do you know how to do that?"

"Oh sure, Mama Mac lets me help with the twins all the time, but I only change the wet ones. She and daddy fight over whose turn it is to change the poopy ones!"

AJ chuckled as he pictured Mac and Gunny doing that. He said, "Okay, then help me check them and I will take care of the poopy ones while you handle the wet ones."

"What if there are no poopy ones and they are all wet?" she protested.

With a grin at her quest for fairness, he replied, "Then we will divide them between us. I'll even do the extra if there are an odd number."

"Thanks, Admiral AJ! I really want to hurry back to my movie cuz it's at a good part, but I promised Mama Mac that I would help you."

"Thank you, Shami, you are a good helper!" he told her as they discovered that three of the five were wet and quickly took care of matters. Everything was quiet once again and Shami was back watching her movie when the doorbell rang. AJ was still holding Mackenzie Roberts so went to the door with the pink clad baby tucked in one arm.

He was surprised to find Marcella standing there, but before he could say anything, she took the baby from him and demanded, "Why have you dressed him in pink, Alberto?! You will give him a complex!"

"Marcella, if you will look closely you will see the baby you are holding has blonde hair. Robby's is brown."

"Then where did this baby come from?" she asked, practically shoving it back into his arms.

"This is Mackenzie Roberts. I'm babysitting this afternoon," he answered as she moved passed him into the living room.

She stopped dead when she saw the blanket with four more babies laying on it. "Do you need money so badly that you are running a nursery now, Alberto?"

"No, Marcella. I'm simply watching the children while Daria and their mother's go to a dress fitting." As she approached the blanket he offered, "Robby is the one wearing…"

Marcella stopped him with a raised hand and a glare. "I think I know my own grandchild!" Mindful of his reminder that Robby had brown hair, she ruled out the other blonde baby, which left three brunettes. One was wearing an elastic headband, so she assumed that was another girl. Of the two remaining babies, one was wearing green and the other blue. She knew of AJ's obsessive love of his Navy life so she lifted the blue clad baby into her arms.

"Come to me Roberto, my darling baby," she said, smiling at the happy baby. She sat down on the couch with him, only then seeing the older child sitting there. "Hello," she said to Shami.

"Hello. Do you like my brother?"

AJ couldn't suppress his grin as Marcella replied, "I don't know your brother, young lady."

"You might not, but you're holding him!" Shami answered.

Marcella looked down at the brown haired, brown eyed baby in her arms and then up at AJ whose grin couldn't be hidden. Frowning at him, she snapped, "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you insisted that you knew your own grandchild," he responded mildly. "I was going to tell you he was the one wearing green, but you didn't want to hear it."

"I'm sure you're pleased with yourself!"

"Not really," he answered as the baby he was holding began to fuss. "I think it's about time for them to eat. Will you keep an eye on things until I can heat their bottles?"

"I suppose so," she told him as she got up to change the baby she was holding for the one dressed in green.

Once AJ was out of the room, Marcella spoke to the child on the couch, "Little girl, how would you like to help me play a joke on Alberto?"

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Shami paused her movie and walked over to where Marcella was kneeling by the blanket. "Why do you call Admiral AJ, Alberto?"

"Because I'm Italian and that is how you say his name in my language."

"He doesn't seem to like it when you do," the child observed innocently.

"That is no concern of yours, young lady! Now are you going to help me, or not?"

Shami asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I want to switch the clothes on these three babies," she indicated the ones with dark hair. "It's to see if Alberto can tell the difference once we do."

"I bet he will know," Shami guessed.

"Not if you don't say anything, he won't!" Marcella told her.

With a shrug Shami started to undress and redress the babies as Marcella instructed. Victoria's clothes were put on her brother, Mathew's were put on Robby, and Robby's were put on Victoria. By the time AJ came back into the room, Shami was once again watching her movie and Marcella was next to her on the couch holding Victoria dressed as Robby.

AJ came in with five heated bottles on a tray; he knew the instant he entered the room that something was going on. It could have been because of his SEAL training, the fact that he knew Marcella so well, or the extreme air of innocence in the room, but no matter what the reason was, he knew something was up. His first indication of what it was came from Shami as she offered to help with the feedings. She went over to the blanket and picked up the baby wearing her brother's clothes, she then came to AJ and took one of the bottles Mac had labeled for her twins and the only unmarked one. Going over to Marcella she handed her, not the unmarked bottle that should have gone to Robby, whom Marcella was supposed to be holding. Instead she gave Marcella the marked one and kept the unmarked one herself.

Because Harriet's twins were older than the other three, AJ was able to give them each a bottle that they could hold themselves. He picked up the last brunette from the blanket, the one in Victoria's clothes and pulled back the pink romper just a bit. The disposable diaper on the baby clearly had a blue waistband. He grinned, knowing that he had Mathew and not his sister.

He sat down in his recliner to feed Mathew as he made eye contact with Shami. Giving her a wink, he said to Marcella, "It was a good try, Marcella, but you forgot one thing that would have given the deception a better chance of working."

Glaring at Shami, she was about to speak when AJ told her, "It wasn't Shami. These days diapers are made differently for boys and girls, so the manufacturers color the waistbands either pink or blue so you know at a glance. If you had truly meant to try and throw me off you should have changed the diapers too."

"The only way you can tell our grandchild is the color of his diaper?!" she demanded angrily.

"No, there are other ways. Mathew has a square jaw like Clay's while Robby's is rounder like Francesca's. Also, Robby's eyes are a darker brown, and he has a bit less hair than Mathew. I'm hoping that has more to do with how thick Webb's hair is and less to do with how little I have!"

"I see!" she snapped, getting up to plop the baby she'd been feeding into his arms.

Quickly shifting the babies so he had one in each arm, he was still unable to feed them both like this. The bottles rolled onto the floor and the babies started to cry as Marcella headed to the door. In a stunned voice AJ managed to ask, "Are you returning to Italy?"

"Not yet!" was her only answer as she left.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

AJ wondered what else Marcella might have up her sleeve as he got up from his recliner. Placing the babies on the couch, he protected them from rolling off with pillows then retrieved the bottles. Quickly going into the kitchen to rinse off the nipples, he returned to take up feeding both babies at once. He had watched Harriet teach Mac the trick of how to do it when Mac had come home from Iraq with her twins.

"Admiral AJ, you not mad at Shami for trick that lady asked me to do, are you?" the child was clearly worried that he was angry with her.

"No, Shami, I'm not mad at all. In fact you were the one to help me figure it out, by what bottles you took. Thank you."

"I didn't want the babies to get tummy aches from the wrong milk."

"That was very smart of you, Shami! Once the babies are all fed and burped, how would you like it if I made some popcorn to go with the rest of your movie?"

Her eager excited nod was all he needed to know he'd found just the right reward for her help with Marcella's deception.

The rest of the afternoon went very quietly. To say that the three returning ladies were surprised to find everything calm and under control was an understatement. They were even more surprised when shortly after their return Victor showed up with several pizzas, and minutes after that Bud came in with his two sons and enough soda for everyone.

The evening was a roaring success with much laughter and exchange of raising children stories. AJ added the deception by Marcella to the story time, but as the others laughed at his telling of Shami's clever way of helping him, Daria shared an 'I told you so' glance with AJ. Mac asked when they thought Marcella might be returning to Italy and AJ had to admit that she hadn't given any indication of her plans. She laughingly offered to put a Marine hurt on Marcella if AJ wanted.

With a grin he thanked her for the offer, but explained that he could handle her. All the while, Daria was wishing that the offer had been accepted. How she wished that she was the kind of person that could do something about Marcella, but she was Robby's grandmother and AJ had made it clear that he wanted her to be a part of the baby's life. So, at least for now, she would let AJ handle things and just hope that the woman caused no more problems.

Over the next two days all they heard from Marcella was phone calls asking if Robby was well. AJ was also beginning to believe that she was starting to accept that he was going to marry Daria. Even though the calls came just before Daria got home from work, Marcella had asked about her as well as Robby when she called. When he told Daria that, she smiled and agreed that it was nice of Marcella, but all the while she was wondering what the other woman was up to.

On Saturday, when she called, Marcella told AJ that she had booked a table and prepaid for dinner for two at the Willard's famous Sky View restaurant. She explained that she wanted to give AJ and Daria an evening out as well as having some time alone with her grandson.

After consulting Daria and addressing her one concern, he informed Marcella that they would accept her offer. Daria had suggested that Marcella might try and kidnap Robby. AJ assured her that the baby's birth certificate and passport were safely under lock and key.

Daria was still fighting wild speculations as she dressed for their evening out on Sunday. She only had to slip into her shoes and apply her perfume when the doorbell rang to announce Marcella's arrival. Since AJ was ready, he went to the door as Daria took care of her finishing touches.

AJ greeted Marcella and explained that Robby had been fed and bathed recently, but he would need one more bottle before bed that night.

"I did have a child of my own, Alberto! I think I can manage Roberto for a few hours!"

"I'm sure you can, Marcella, but just in case you need to reach me for any reason here is my cell phone number. Feel free to call even if you only have a question."

"As I said, I'm sure I can manage."

Daria emerged from their bedroom at that moment approaching Marcella with a smile that she hoped didn't look as forced as it felt. "I hadn't had a chance to thank you for this evening yet, Marcella. It was a wonderful gesture."

"I remember how it was when our dear sweet Francesca was just a baby and how hard it was to find time for each other. I hope you and Alberto will enjoy your evening."

"I'm sure we will," Daria replied.

"Are you ready to go, Darling?" AJ asked, sliding his arm around Daria's waist.

"Yes," she answered AJ, then turned to Marcella and said, "We'll see you in a few hours, Marcella."

As soon as the two were out the door Marcella went to work putting her plan into action.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when they got home. Marcella was still there and so was Robby. She hadn't tried to leave the country with him.

AJ asked if there had been any problems because they hadn't heard anything since leaving the house. Marcella reported that Robby had his bottle just a short

time before they got home and was already asleep.

Daria still couldn't help but feel that the other woman was up to something, but there was no evidence of it anywhere in the house. They thanked her again for the night out and saw her to the door.

When she was gone, Daria went to the kitchen to set up the coffee maker for the next morning while AJ let Dammit out for her nightly business. After a slow sweet lovemaking session they fell asleep snuggled in each others arms.

AJ was in the middle of dinner preparations the next evening when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone so was wondering who it could be as he crossed the living room. When he saw Marcella, his first thought after wondering why she hadn't called first was, if he could stretch dinner to include a third person. Inviting her in he asked, "Marcella, why didn't you call first? We might have been going out."

"I was out shopping and just thought I would drop by. If you hadn't been home I would have just gone back to the hotel."

"I see, well I was just making dinner, you're welcome to stay if you like. Robby just went down for a nap so won't be up for a while."

"Thank you, Alberto. I would like that, but mostly I'd like a cup of regular strength coffee, if it's not too much trouble?"

"I'll put a pot on, why don't you have a seat?"

"Thank you," she replied with a smile as she sat down on the couch. However, as soon as he was out of the room, she was on her feet and putting her plan into action. Over the last few days she'd learned Daria's work schedule and knew she was due home any minute. That was why she had arrived just when she did.

Heading into the bedroom AJ shared with 'that woman' Marcella quickly undressed. Hearing Daria come in just as she finished wrapping the towel around her head, she stepped into the living room, clutching another towel around her body. At that same moment AJ came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee.

The three of them stood there silently staring at each other for a frozen moment in time before Marcella spoke. Looking at Daria sympathetically, she said, "I am sorry you found out this way…Alberto told me this was your late night at work."

AJ exclaimed, "I did NOT!"

At the same time Daria assured Marcella, "AJ knows my schedule as well as I do and wouldn't make a mistake like that!"

Responding to Daria and ignoring AJ's denial, she replied, "Then maybe he wanted you to find us like this so he would not have to be the one to call off the wedding."

AJ had put the coffee tray down and was about to blast his ex-wife for what was happening, when Daria held up her hand silently requesting that he allow her to handle this. "Marcella, if you really knew AJ, you would know that his honor would never allow this scenario! Plus, after what Meredith did to him, he would never inflict that hurt on another."

"Then how do you explain this?!" Marcella demanded indicating the towels wrapped around her.

Daria boldly walked over to the other woman and as she yanked the towel off of Marcella's head said, "I would suggest that if you want this to be believed in the future, you at least get your hair wet! Now, I want you out of our home and preferably out of the country! If you wish to continue to see Robby we will have formal visitation rights and times set up for you, but until then you are only allowed to see your grandson when I am present!"

"Ah ha, you see! You do not trust Alberto alone with me!" she crowed triumphantly.

"No, I only wish to keep AJ from harming you over this incident! Now get dressed and leave!"

Marcella harrumphed and spun on her heal heading into the bedroom after throwing a glare at both of them.

AJ smiled at Daria and took her into his arms. "You are an amazing woman!"

"You're not mad at me for throwing her out?" she questioned a bit tentatively.

"Not at all! As you said, if left alone with her, I might do her harm after this stunt!"

"I love you, AJ Chegwidden!"

"And I love you, my dear!" he might have said more, but Marcella came out of the bedroom then. Without a word to them she stomped to the door and left.

"Daria, it came to mind that I never asked you what you'd like for a wedding gift. After this you deserve something VERY special!"

Taking his dear sweet face in her hands, Daria tenderly replied, "My love, don't you know that you and Robby are the most precious gifts I could ever wish for? I don't need anything else!"

Emotion shimmered in his eyes as he told her, "You are my precious gift too, darling!"

THE END


End file.
